The Day After Tomorrow
by katskrom
Summary: Scorpie dan Lils selalu heran bagaimana mungkin orang tua mereka yang dulunya bermusuhan, sekarang bisa seperti ini? Mempunyai dua orang anak yang mengagumkan dan keluarga yang harmonis? DraRry, CedRry, SLBR. MPREG, BL, DLDR.
1. Back to 'Yesterday'

Disclaimer: Punyanya Aunt JK. Rowling tuh. Andai aja punya gue...beneran deh ntar ada Drarry-nya dikit-dikit eh banyak juga gapapa kali ya. Au ah hehe, sebenernya sih gue bingung nentuin main pairingnya ntar tapi terserah aja cuman ya gitu gue suka ngobrak-ngabrik cerita orang hehe tapi kan seenganya gue tetep menghargai canon gitu B) Oh how crazy Im~ #abaikan-guys

Rating: Ehem-ehem-ehem...T aja kali ya kayaknya cocok gitu. Kalo M...eh gue belom siap deh *hening*—*lempar bom*—*tepar*

Genre: Family, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Humor(?)

Pairing: Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

* * *

><p><strong>DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?<strong>

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

* * *

><p>Warnings: Boys love (<em>Well, I just loved to call it wif 'yaoi'. Hmm, thats Japanese...its mean<em>—_you-know-what-I-mean haha), _MPREG, OOC (ga semua sih beberapa aja), OC (mungkin ada tambahan...mungkin wkwk), typo(s)... (mungkin?), Fantasi author bermain dominan dan dapat menyebabkan kegalauan serta keinginan untuk membuat author tersiksa jika ada scene yang tidak cocok dengan keinginan readers. Oke abaikan yang terakhir. Author sedang dalam masa galauness tingkat dewa gara-gara ketemu kakak kelas yang gantengnya minta ampun. Oke bener-bener abaikan yang terakhir.

NB: Ada settingnya Hogwarts waktu Harry dkk di tahun kelima. No Voldie Moldie—he was already died when Harry gets his lightning-scare, No Orde of Phoenix, No Dolores Umbrigde, tapi Harry tetep terkenal 8), Cedric ga pernah mati—_well, _dia jadi juara Turnamen Triwizard, Prof. Snape ga 'dingin' sama Harry—mereka akrab, James sama Lily Potter masih hidup.

Jangan tanya kenapa gue bikin fic baru bukannya malah ngelanjutin 2 fic gue laennya. Gue lanjutin kok, sambil nyuri-nyuri waktu gitu hehe. Salahin aja otak gue yang akhir-akhir ini punya banyak (baca: segudang) ide. Ailah kebanyakan yaoi sih. Beneran, gue jadi ngerasa kaya Fujoshi nih hehe8D.

Yeyeyeye ini fic pertama gue buat pair yaoi!

Enjoy yeah!

**The Day After Tomorrow**

_Chapter 1:_

_Back to 'Yesterday'_

**Malfoy Manor, 2015**

Mentari pagi bersenar dengan cerahnya. Sesekali ia membiaskan cahanya ke arah dedaunan dan rerumputan, membuat tumbuhan itu berpendar keemasan. Mentari itu mendampingi langitnya, yang kini bewarna biru muda murni dengan sentuhan putih pucat di beberapa titiknya. Awan-awan bergumul, membentuk sebuah ikatan dan kelompok tertentu bahkan berbagai bentuk. Di temani sepoi angin yang bergerak riang menempati segala ruang. Angin itu datang, mengajak tumbuhan, dedaunan beserta rumputnya menari bersama dalam suatu ritme dan gerakan yang sama. Pas dan sempurna. Sungguh keadaan pagi yang menyenangkan.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tak berlaku untuk sebuah rumah besar yang mencolok di tengah sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Interiornya klasik kuno, kental akan kesan Latin. Rumahnya megah terkesan mewah. Pagarnya menjulang ke atas dengan tinggi sekitar 6 meter dan lambang "M" di atas kedua sisi atas pagar tersebut.

Di luarnya terdapat sebuah taman kecil di sisi depan dan belakang bangunan rumah inti. Meski kedua taman tersebut kecil, namun tetap saja terlihat indah dan terawat. Banyak sekali terdapat tanaman dan pepohonan—baik yang mempunyai khasiat sebagai obat maupun hanya sebagai hiasan semata.

Di sisi tengah di halaman depan, terdapat sebuah air mancur besar yang indah dengan patung putri duyung di atasnya. Di sisi seluruh dinding halaman baik depan maupun belakang terdapat ukiran dan lukisan jaman dulu yang tergolong unik dan abstrak. Warna hijau dengan sentuhan sedikit warna merah mendominasi rumah itu. Rumah yang terkesan sebagai idaman para keluarga. Di sekitarnya terdapat hamparan padang rumput yang asri dengan hutan-hutan dan beberapa anak sungai. Rumah yang terlihat tenang dari luar. Tapi tidak di dalam.

Di dalam rumah itu, tepatnya di lantai kedua, terdapat dua orang anak yang berlarian. Seorang anak lelaki berlari di depan tampak sedang di kejar oleh seorang anak perempuan di belakangnya.

Tap Tap Tap

"Scorpie jangan lari! Akan ku kutuk kau!", seru seorang gadis kecil. Ia mengelilingi koridor di lantai 2 rumahnya dengan sedikit susah payah. Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang berbalut sandal tidur bermoncong beruang favoritnya itu berlarian mengejar seorang anak lelaki di depannya. Mata chrome-nya menyiratkan kejengkelan luar biasa. Piama putihnya membungkus tubuh mungil yang kini bercucuran keringat. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah boneka beruang besar—yang juga membuat langkahnya sedikit melambat karena ia harus menyeret boneka besarnya itu dari lantai.

Nafasnya memburu karena beban bonekanya tapi hal itu sama sekali tak menyurutkan niat dan semangatnya untuk menangkap anak lelaki itu. Tentu saja untuk menuntut pertanggung jawaban atas apa yang terjadi pada Tuan Teddy miliknya. Padahal semalam, sebelum tidur, Tuan Teddy masih dalam keadaan 'sehat' tapi sekarang...bahkan wajah Tuan Teddy sekarang tergolong abnormal karena banyaknya coretan krayon dan cat lukis dimana-mana.

Lalu salah satu kaki Tuan Teddy bertuliskan "I'M A MONSTER!" dan di tangan kirinya terdapat gambar wajah konyol dengan lidah terjulur keluar dan mata yang juling. Ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, pikir gadis kecil itu. _Lihat saja akan ku adukan pada Daddy dan Mommy nanti!_

Tap Tap Tap

Seorang anak lelaki menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali mata emeraldnya melirik anak perempuan yang sedari tadi mengejarnya. Jubah yang menyelimuti piama tidurnya berkibar saat semilir angin menorobos lewat celah-celah jendela memasuki rumahnya. Rambut pirang platinanya yang berantakan mencuat kemana-mana karena ia belum sempat melakukan apa-apa sehabis dibangunkan secara paksa oleh anak perempuan yang mengejarnya.

Hanya karena kemarin malam anak lelaki itu bosan tak ada kerjaan lalu dengan iseng menjahili anak perempuan itu dan mencoreti boneka—ehm— Tuan Teddy anak perempuan itu menggunakan krayon yang baru dibelikan oleh Daddy-nya dan cat lukis milik Mommy-nya, anak perempuan itu marah besar. Dia bilang ini semua sudah melewati batas perundang-undangan kementrian boneka yang beberapa hari lalu baru dibuatnya.

Ah sungguh konyol, pikir anak lelaki itu. Dia kira aku anak perempuan sepertinya apa? Huh mana mungkin aku menuruti undang-undang aneh seperti itu!

"Scorpie, berhenti! Aku capek nih!", keluh sang anak perempuan saat dilihat anak lelaki yang dikejarnya berlari cepat menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar. Tangan mungilnya mengelap bulir-bulir keringat yang ada di wajahnya.

"Tidak mau, Lils! Aku tau kau akan memukulku kalau aku berhenti nantinya. Dan maaf aku masih lebih jenius darimu.", jawab si anak lelaki sambil terus berlari. Tak dihiraukannya gadis kecil yang mengeluh itu, malah ia semakin mempercepat larinya.

Alis sang anak perempuan berkedut karena marah. Ia memajukan bibirnya lalu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Matanya memicing tajam. Bibirnya membentuk seringai sebal. Ia berhenti sebentar, menarik napas panjang lalu berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, "SCORPIE!"

"TIDAK!"

"BERHENTI!"

"TAK MAU!", kini anak lelaki itu berlari lebih cepat agar dapat mencapai kenop pintu utama untuk pergi bersembunyi dari anak perempuan itu, setidaknya untuk sementara. Senyum jahil berkembang di sudut bibirnya. _Aku BEBAS!, _teriaknya dalam hati. Dengan cepat ditekannya kenop itu dan menariknya hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar. Ia hampir saja keluar dari rumah itu saat—

"_Petrificus Totalus!", _ucap sebuah suara kecil yang sukses membuat anak lelaki itu—Scorpie namanya, membeku—kaku tak bergerak tepat di samping pintu yang sebagaian telah terbuka. "Yeee aku berhasil membekukan Scorpie!", seru gadis kecil itu sambil melompat-lompat riang. Ia berlari menuruni tangga—seolah melupakan beban berat dari Tuan Teddy yang ada di dekapannya dan segera menuju tempat dimana Scorpie mematung.

Gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu memegang sebuah tongkat sihir Holly—milik Mommy-nya di tangan kanannya yang tergeletak di atas meja kecil di pinggir koridor tadi. Untung ia bergerak cepat dan membuat Scorpie beku sebelum anak lelaki itu berhasil kabur darinya dan pergi ke hutan di belakang taman. Uhh gadis kecil itu tak mau tersesat untuk kedua kalinya seperti saat musim panas tahun lalu.

Tanpa gadis kecil itu sadari, anak lelaki di yang tadi ia bekukan sudah bisa terlepas dari mantra pembeku miliknya. Scorpie menyeriangi jahil. Sihir gadis kecil itu masih terlalu lemah baginya—tentu mengingat umurnya baru setengah dari umur Scorpie yang sudah menginjak usia 10 tahun. Jadi dengan mudah saat gadis itu menuruni tangga tadi Scorpiue berhasil mencari celah dan menggumamkan, "_Finite Incatatem". _Mantra penghenti efek dari mantra-mantra sebelumnya. Mantra kelas menengah ke atas (atau terdapat dalam kurikulum kelas 4 di Hogwarts) itu jelas ia pelajari dari buku yang ada di perpustakaan milik keluarga.

Ia juga sering mendengar Daddy-nya menggunakan mantra itu saat Mommy (dalam kasus yang sama seperti Lils, merapalnya saat marah dan sekarang Scorpie tahu darimana Lils mempelajari mantra itu. Pujilah insting pendengaran Lils yang sangat tajam) membekukan Daddy ketika sesekali mereka bertengkar—yeah walau hanya pertengkaran kecil yang tak berarti. Tapi setidaknya lihat saja kedua anak mereka sekarang ini, belajar dan mangamalkan mantra dari perkelahian kedua orang tuanya. Sungguh tak patut dicontoh.

Lils berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum mengejek di hadapan Scorpie—yang masih berakting seolah dalam keadaan membeku—lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia sedang kesal. Membuat pipinya yang lumayan tembem itu di warnai semburat pink kemerahan. "Kau kalah perang mantra dariku, Scorpius."

Scorpie hanya mendecak pelan sebagai jawaban. Lalu mengikuti Lils dengan sama-sama berkacak pinggang sekarang.

Mata chrome Lils membulat sempurna. Ia tak menyangka Scorpie bisa semudah itu melenyapkan efek pembeku dari mantra sihirnya. "Kau...bagaimana—?"

"Oh ayolah, Lilian, bahkan sudah jelas level sihirmu ada jauh dibawahku."

"Uhh, dasar! Tapi tetap saja kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Tidak! Itu kan hanya permainan! Tinggal hapus saja semua coretan itu dengan sihir. Mudah kan?"

"TIDAK! KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"TAK MAU!"

"PIRANG PUCAT!"

"HITAM PEKAT!"

"EMERALD!"

"CHROME!"

"SCORPIUS HYPERION DRACONIS MALFOY! LILIAN LUNA ARNETTE MALFOY! BERHENTI SEKARANG JUGA!", teriak sebuah suara baritone tegas yang menggelegar dan membuat bulu kuduk kedua anak itu meremang. Jelas ada nada kemarahan yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Mereka berbalik dan mendapati dua orang dewasa yang ada di atas tangga. Yang pertama seorang lelaki yang berambut pirang platina pendek dengan mata beriris chrome pekat yang berkilat tajam, persis seperti mata Lils saat gadis itu marah. Di usianya yang kini sudah menginjak kepala tiga, ketampanan dan kegagahannya masih bisa terlihat jelas. Bahkan kedewasaannya membuat auranya semakin terang dan mendominasi, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang disegani di dunia sihir terutama di Inggris Raya terlebih teman-teman terdekatnya.

Sosok itu masih mengenakan piama lengkap berwarna abu-abu bergaris-garis hijau yang di jahit menggunakan benang sutra. Di pojok atas piama itu bisa terlihat jelas lambang "M" yang bertengger manis dengan warna putih yang sedikit kelam. Tangan sosok itu telipat di depan dada bidangnya. Matanya menatap lurus, seakan mengintimidasi kedua bocah itu. Ia adalah Daddy dari kedua bocah itu.

Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita—ehm—lelaki tapi yang memang jika dilihat dari sudut manapun adalah seorang wanita. Rambut hitam panjangnya terlihat berantakan. Mata emeraldnya tersembunyi dibalik kacamata bundar yang sedang di pakainya tapi tetap tak menutupi tatapan herannya.

Ia hanya menggeleng pelan, menyayangkan tingkah laku kedua bocah kecil yang ada di depan pintu utama itu. Sosok itu terlihat cantik, manis, imut—ah hanya satu kata, indah—ia indah dalam balutan sebuah gaun tidur panjang yang membungkus tubuh rampingnya, membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas dan terkesan seksi. Ia ciri wanita sempurna—meski terkadang banyak yang menyayangkan kenapa ia adalah seorang lelaki. Ia adalah Mommy dari kedua bocah itu.

Kembali ke kedua bocah tadi, mereka melirik satu-sama lain seakan saling menguatkan akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Scorpius, Lilian, kemari.", ujar Daddy mereka, Draco Malfoy yang masih belum menyudahi tatapan tajam yang ia kirimkan secara terang-terangan pada kedua bocah itu. Tapi kedua bocah itu tetap tak bergeming mendegar perintah Daddy mereka.

Keduanya masih terlalu takut untuk menghadapi kemarahan kedua orang tua mereka, terlebih lagi Daddy-nya sudah mulai memanggil dengan nama depan bukan nama sapaan kecil mereka. Tentu saja mereka semakin takut mengingat Daddy hanya akan memanggil nama depan jika ada hal penting yang akan dibicarakan (pembicaraan serius) dan dalam mode marah seperti ini.

Melihat kedua buah hatinya yang tak bergeming karena panggilan pria yang ada disebelahnya itu—dan wajah mereka yang terlihat ketakutan, membuat hati Harry Malfoy sebagai seorang ibu terenyuh. Dengan pelan diusapnya lengan sang suami, mencoba menenangkan Draco agar tidak memakai emosinya saat berbicara dengan Scorpie dan Lils.

"Tenang, Dray. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik kan?", ujarnya lembut. Draco hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah Harry yang ada di sampingnya, menatapnya hangat tanpa ada kilatan tajam seperti saat ia menatap anak-anaknya tadi. Melihat yang di lakukan Harry mau tak mau membuat Draco tersenyum lembut dan mengecup dahi 'istri'nya pelan. "Ya, aku tahu."

Harry balas tersenyum hangat. "Scorpie, Lils, kemarilah sayang. Daddy dan Mommy hanya ingin berbicara sebentar dengan kalian ya?", ajak Harry dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan, membuat kedua bocah itu sekejap melupakan rasa takutnya seolah mendapat energi positif dari Mommy mereka. Hanya anggukan kecil yang diberikan kedua anak itu kepada kedua orang tua mereka.

Setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah langkah kaki—berjalan serempak dalam keheningan menuju ruang tengah. Ruangan yang biasa keluarga kecil Draco-Harry Malfoy gunakan untuk membicarakan masalah yang terjadi di lingkungan keluarga itu sendiri.

_Back-to-'Yesterday'_

"Ahhh capeeek~", gumam seorang gadis kecil sambil mengelap peluh yang membasahi wajahnya dengan tangan mungilnya. Kini rambut hitam panjangnya di kuncir ekor kuda, dengan pita biru navy yang tadi telah di ikatkan oleh Mommy-nya. Ia sudah tak lagi mengenakan piama, digantikan oleh sebuah dress baby blue mini selutut yang bercorak awan, membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepukkan tangannya ke udara, mencoba menghilangkan debu yang mungkin saja menempel di tangan maupun bajunya itu

Terlebih lagi, ia baru saja mengangkat kardus-kardus yang meskipun terlihat kecil tetap saja terlihat berat. Apalagi ia dilarang oleh Daddy dan Mommy-nya meminta bantuan Kreacher—peri rumah mereka ataupun meminjam tongkat sihir orang tuanya. Bisa dibilang ini adalah hukuman bersih-bersih ala Muggle. Huh, Lils benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan keputusan ini. Tapi tetap saja ia harus menjalani ini semua padahal sudah jelas-jelas yang salah Scorpie. Kenapa ia juga harus ikut dihukum sih?

"Jangan melamun, Lilyskins! Kau ingin hukuman kita untuk membersihkan gudang suram ini cepat selesai kan? Kalau tidak berarti aku akan menyelesaikan bagianku lebih cepat. Quidditch tak bisa menunggu kita lebih lama lagi tau!", hardik Scorpie kesal.

Ia sudah mengganti jubah dan piama tidurnya dengan kaos hijau berlengan pendek yang senada dengan warna iris matanya. Kaos itu cocok dipadukan dengan sebuah celana panjang berwarna abu-abu kehitaman yang membuatnya tampak tampan dan keren. Rambut pirangnya terlihat berantakan meskipun sudah coba ia rapikan sejak tadi. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika tekstur rambutnya itu merupakan keturunan langsung dari Mommy-nya, berantakan dan halus pada saat yang sama.

Sudah sejak beberapa menit lalu adiknya—Lils hanya melamun seolah memikirkan—_well_, mungkin lebih baik terlihat seperti menyesali—sesuatu. Memang tadi Scorpie mendengar gadis kecil itu menggumam kata 'capek'. Eh, memang dia kira hanya dia saja yang capek? Meskipun Scorpie terlihat hiperaktif dan seolah mempunyai segudang energi (baik yang utama maupun cadangan) tapi tetap saja ia manusia—juga penyihir—biasa, wajar saja kan kalau ia juga merasa capek dan lelah?

Memang siapa yang sanggup membersihkan sebuah gudang berukuran lumayan besar, sekitar 6x6 meter dan penuh kardus-kardus serta beberapa barang bekas ditambah lagi atmosfir ruangan yang seolah ditelan debu? Ah ya yang jelas kakak beradik ini dihukum begitu oleh kedua orang tua mereka.

Scorpie masih ingat betul bagaimana Daddy-nya menceramahinya hampir satu jam penuh—kalau saja tidak dibujuk oleh Mommy. Mulai dari mengomentari kejahilan Scorpius yang sudah di luar batas dan membuat Lily marah (Oh ingin sekali rasanya Scorpie mengejek balik Daddy-nya saat itu juga. _Memang Daddy kira kejahilanku ini menurun dari siapa? Tentu saja darimu, Dad! Jangan bilang 'tidak'. Mommy pernah menceritakan tentangmu saat di Hogwarts dulu),_ mengerjai Lils yang masih kecil dan polos (Scorpie ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya di meja saat itu juga mendengar kata 'polos').

Merusak barang orang lain (berkali-kali Lils merengek manja untuk tidak menyebut Tuan Teddy-nya sebagai 'barang' biasa, Scorpie hanya bisa menggerutu), lalu keisengannya mewarnai Tuan Teddy milik Lils dengan krayon yang belum ada 24 jam di belikan Daddy-nya dan cat milik Mommy yang benar-benar habis setelah ia pakai (Mommy jadi ikut menceramahinya tanpa henti karena cat _limited edition_nya habis tak bersisapadahal tadi Mommy terlihat tenang dan tak terbawa suasana).

Menguping pembicaraan (baca: pertengkaran) kedua orang tuanya dan mempelajari mantra sedang dengan sembunyi-sembunyi (Scorpie bersumpah melihat melihat Mommy mengerling padanya—pertanda bangga—akan mantra bukan sistem mempelajarinya dan dibalas cengiran lebar dari Scorpie). Scorpie juga harus berusaha menahan keras agar tidak segera melempar Kutukan-Muntah-Beruntun saat melihat Lils tersenyum kemenangan setelah sesi penceramahan Scorpie selesai.

Ah ya tampaknya Dewi Fortuna lebih berpihak pada Scorpie. Puas memarahi Scorpie, Daddy dan Mommy-nya ikut memarahi Lils (membuat Scorpie tersenyum penuh kemenangan—balik) karena membuat keributan dan kegaduhan di pagi hari sehingga mengganggu kegiatan orang lain (Lils hanya bisa merengut sebal).

Lalu pada fakta Lils juga ikut menguping pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya dan memakai sistem yang sama dengan kakaknya untuk mempelajari mantra secara sembunyi-sembunyi (Lils membela diri dengan mengatakan _'adik yang baik meniru perbuatan baik kakaknya', _membuat Scorpie menggerutu _lagi_), dan berakhir pada Mommy membersihkan 'keisengan' Scorpie dengan sihir. Daddy juga menyuruh Scorpie meminta maaf pada Lils (yang di tanggapi setengah hati oleh sang adik). Dan sentuhan terakhir dari kedua orang tuanya adalah...membersihkan gudang belakang yang sudah lama tak terjamah.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, berkutat dengan barang-barang bekas yang menumpuk di gudang belakang rumah. Ada beberapa barang raksasa seperti lukisan, sofa, meja, sapu terbang, lemari yang berada di sudut-sudut ruangan. Jangan lupakan adanya makhluk hidup lain seperti serangga dan tikus, hampir mirip—ralat—mirip sekali dengan gudang-gudang yang ada di rumah Muggle—dari acara TV Muggle yang pernah kedua bocah itu tonton. Oh yeah jangan lupakan seberapa tebal debu yang menutupinya.

Setidaknya kedua orang tuanya sudah mengantisipasi memantrai kedua anak itu dengan mantra Anti-Debu sehingga membebaskan mereka dari ketakutan akan debu dan kotoran. Paranoid memang tapi itulah kenyataannya. Scorpie tahu jelas hal ini diturunkan langsung oleh sang Daddy.

"Scorpie?", panggil Lils—membuat Scorpie langsung menoleh ke arah Lils yang wajahnya terlihat...err—tegang? Tangan mungil adik perempuannya memegang sebuah pigora foto.

"Ya, ada apa?", jawabnya, mencoba menjaga nadanya terdengar sebiasa mungkin saat melihat Lils dalam keadaan yang seperti—tidak terlalu baik.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu. Sebuah foto Daddy dan...err—Mommy. Mau melihatnya?" Scorpie bisa mendengar dengan jelas ada nada ragu dan tidak yakin saat Lils mengatakan kata 'Mommy'. Ah entah kenapa Scorpie tahu saat ini akan datang juga. Ya, saat ia harus siap menjelaskan sesuatu yang baginya...ehm—absurd, mungkin?

"Boleh saja." Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai foto yang tadinya dipegang Lils. Pigura itu tak berdebu, terkesan bersih dan terawat, mengingat disimpan baik dan rapi dalam sebuah kardus yang juga berisi foto-foto sejenis. Foto-foto saat Daddy dan Mommy mereka bersekolah dulu dan saat sebelum mereka menikah. Berbeda dengan foto yang lain yang ditaruh rapi dalam beberapa album, hanya foto yang di pegang Scorpie yang ada di tempat lain, di sebuah pigora kecil dengan lambang "D&H" di pojok kanan atasnya. Di foto itu terlihat Daddy dan Mommy mereka saling berangkulan, tangan satu sama lain menggelayut di pundak keduanya beserta cengiran lebar terpasang manis di masing-masing wajah. Tampak akrab dan bersahabat.

Seolah jauh dari kesan rival yang sama ini terbangun di antara keduanya. Tampaknya foto itu di ambil saat mereka ada di tahun kelima. Mommy masih saja sama dengan yang sekarang, mata emerald teduhnya, senyum—cengiran hangatnya dan...rambut hitam pendeknya yang kini sudah memanjang. Daddy-nya terlihat tidak berubah dengan mata yang masih chrome pekat—seolah menarik siapapun kedalamnya, menjeratnya dalam pesona seorang Draco Malfoy—wajah tampan aristokrat, rambut pirang platina yang sangat rapi—_well, _hanya masalah cengiran saja, mungkin.

Yeah, Scorpie merasa agak aneh Daddy-nya nyengir selebar itu mengingat penuturan Uncle Ron, Aunt Mione, Uncle Blaise, Uncle Theo, Aunt Pansy, Aunt Daphne—semua teman atau orang terdekatnya dan hampir seluruh orang yang mengenal baik Daddy-nya bahwa sang Daddy adalah orang yang paling pandai menjaga emosi termasuk dalam hal senyuman—apalagi ini—cengiran—cengiran lebar. Sebegitu bahagiakah Daddy saat foto ini diambil? Ada apa memangnya?

"Mmm, Scorpie?", Lils mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Scorpie dari poto pigura ke arahnya, "Apa Mommy dulunya sepertimu...emm—kau tahu maksudku? Dia...laki-laki?", ketidak percayaan terdengar jelas dari nada terakhir perkataan Lils.

JDARR!

Rasanya ada yang menyambar tubuh Scorpie saat ini juga. Seolah ada petir tak kasat mata yang membuat tubuhnya membeku, terkena sengatan kecil lalu berbuah menjadi—arus listrik yang kuat. Nah, kan apa dia bilang? Saat ini pasti datang juga! Saat dimana ia harus menjelaskan sosok Mommy yang sebenarnya...seorang laki-laki.

Agak aneh memang seorang laki-laki seperti Mommy-nya bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti layaknya wanita pada umumnya. Tapi toh ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu. Memang ia pernah sekali menanyakan itu pada Mommy-nya, yang hanya di jawab seadanya oleh sang Mommy, _"Mommy kalian ini istimewa, Scorpie. Kau tahu? Suatu saat, jika kau besar nanti kau pun akan mengerti, sayang." _

Tentu saja jawaban implisit itu membuat anak jenius untuk ukuran Scorpie pun berpikir keras. Huh, banyak memang hal-hal di dunia ini yang tak bisa di paksakan untuk dimengerti di usia anak-anak sepertinya, jadi ia memilih diam dan menunggu tumbuh besar, setidaknya cukup besar sampai ia tahu apa maksud sebenarnya dari sang Mommy.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya tapi hanya sedikit, karena memang hanya itu yang aku tau dan aku mengerti. Oke? Dan jangan menyela dulu sebelum aku selesai bicara. Paham?". Dilihatnya Lils mengangguk pelan, pertanda ia setuju dengan tawaran Scorpie. Scorpie mencoba mengambil nafas panjang, bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang penting—menyangkut keberadaan keduanya.

"Ehm, begini, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa laki-laki bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti Mommy kita tapi beliau bilang itu semua karena dia 'istimewa'. Jangan tanya apa maksudnya karena aku pun tak mengerti. Tapi bagaimana pun juga dia Mommy kita, Lils. Orang yang melahirkan dan merawat kita sebagai seorang ibu pada umumnya. Jadi tetap anggap dia sebagai ibu meski beliau bukan wanita, mengerti?".

Entah kenapa ia bisa berpikir sebijak dan sedewasa itu, mungkin pengaruh keturunan Potter yang terkenal berkepala dingin dalam menghadapi suatu masalah? Yah setidaknya ia sudah lega rasanya mengatakan semua rahasia yang selama ini di simpannya dari Lils. Ia sudah menduga kalau-kalau Lils akan bertanya lagi karena masih tidak mengerti atau karena tidak puas, tapi nyatanya ia tercekat sendiri mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Lils sendiri.

"Sudah kuduga." ucapnya sembari mengelus dagunya seperti orang dewasa—terlihat memikirkan sesuatu yang tepat dengan hipotesanya sendiri.

"HAAAA!", persetan dengan _image _cool seorang keturunan Malfoy pada dirinya—toh Scorpie memang tak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Ia malah lebih terlihat hiperaktif dan ramah seperti sang Mommy. Jangan lupakan bagaimana reaksi kakek buyutnya, Abraxas Malfoy, jika masih hidup tentu saja melihat salah satu cicitnya—keturunan Malfoy bertingkah konyol dan menunjukkan emosinya secara gamblang.

Ah ya lupakan, jelas ia bisa terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Bagaimana ia tidak kaget dengan jawaban Lils? Mulanya kan dugaannya jawaban yang akan diberikan Lils kan bukan seperti ini. Lanjutnya, "Apa maksudmu? Uh-oh...jangan bilang kau sudah tau hal ini sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja, Scorpius. Jangan lupa betapa jeniusnya gadis Malfoy yang satu ini." ucap anak perempuan—adiknya pencinta boneka Teddy itu yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Ia terdengar bangga akan dirinya sendiri—ehm—yeah sebut saja narsis.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu? Maksudku—apa yang membuatmu menyadarinya?"

"Aku menyadari dari dadanya, Scorpie~"

Kontan saja muka Scorpie merah padam mendengar jawaban frontal adiknya itu. Kenapa adiknya bisa sesantai itu mengatakan hal yang—ehm—menjurus ke masalah kedewasaan? Oh Merlin, Scorpie saja masih belum berani mengatakan hal semacam itu seterus terang Lils! "Ha-hah? Mak-maksudmu...ka-kau mengamati-nya, Lils?"

"Tentu! Aku sedikit merasa aneh melihat dada Mommy terkesan bidang dan rata, kau tahu? (Scorpie mengangguk, menelan ludah) Makanya aku merasa sedikit aneh tapi ya ku abaikan saja. Lama-lama, aku menyadari...dada Mommy sangat berbeda dari dada Aunty Mione dan Aunty Pansy—oh—Aunt Daphne juga jadi—"

"Oke, Lils. _You've been told me about that. Enough, okay_?". Oh yeah dan Scorpie ingin rasanya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan adiknya memperhatikan...dada—ehm—hal semacam itulah? Oke setidaknya Lils tidak lagi mengungkit masalah itu lagi. Cukup bagi Scorpie kaget akan cara penelitian dan hasil yang di dapatkan adik perempuannya itu, setidaknya ia tak mau lebih kaget lagi jika Lils melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Yup. Itu saja kok hipotesaku. Setidaknya benar kan?"

"Iya sih. Ah ayo lanjutkan! Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain Quidditch bersama Daddy dan Mommy!"

Lils mengangguk, menyetujui. Oh _well, _siapa yang bisa meragukan keturunan kedua Seeker paling hebat dan diperhitungkan semasa di Hogwarts dulu tidak akan bisa jauh dari olahraga yang sama seperti kedua orang tuanya? Tak ada, jelas.

Mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Hampir separuh ruangan dari gudang itu bersih dan barang-barangnya sudah tertata rapi kembali. Mereka saling bahu-membahu agar pekerjaan keduanya cepat selesai. Seperti Scorpie yang mengangkat kardus dan sofa kapas kecil lalu Lils yang mengepel lantai atau saat Lils yang membersihkan lemari dengan kemoceng, Scorpie dengan sigap menyapu debu dari lemari yang dibersihkan Lils itu dengan sapu biasa lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah—dan masih banyak lagi.

"Scorpie? Lihat! Sepertinya aku menemukan benda bagus!", seru Lils heboh membuat pekerjaan Scorpie yang sedang merapikan buku-buku di sebuah kardus terhenti. Di lihatnya Lils sedang memegang dua buah kalung berbentuk peti—yang tampak seperti peti harta karun di dunia Muggle—lengkap dengan kuncinya pada kalung yang lain.

Peti itu terkesan unik dengan bentuk yang mungil dan terkesan mewah. Ada garis-garis keemasan di seluruh sisinya. Pada sisi atas—penutup peti terdapat tulisan kecil-kecil yang berwarna silver sehingga terlihat mencolok dan mudah di baca.

"_Yesterday, it gives you some experience._", kata Lils sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Jelas sekali ia terlihat bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dibacanya tapi ia tetap melanjutkan bacaannya. Kini matanya membaca sisi depan peti yang terdapat lubang kunci di tengahnya. Tulisan itu berbaris rapi tepat di atas lubang kunci.

"_Today, it gives you an unforgattable moments._". Huh apa maksudnya itu? Ckckck, ia tak mengerti. Iris chrome pekatnya beralih ke sisi alas peti tersebut. Lagi-lagi terlihat ukiran tulisan di sana.

"_Tomorrow, it'll be secret. Take yourself!_". Cukup. Lils benar-benar tak mengerti dengan semua maksud perkataan ini? Ah yeah, berpikir, Lils!

Scorpie yang dari tadi terdiam, sebenarnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ia merasa familiar dengan benda ini. Rasa-rasanya ia kenal sekali dan pernah mendegar kata-kata semacam itu di sebuah tempat dan di suatu saat. Mmm, dimana ya?

Melihat kakaknya yang sedang melamun, Lils menggerakkan tangannya, mengayunkannya ke samping kanan dan kiri tapi Scorpie sama sekali tak bergeming. Tentu saja Lils hanya bisa heran dan berdecak kesal. Akhirnya ia membiarkan kakaknya berpikir dan terjebak dalam memorinya sendiri. Sementara ia kembali mengamati peti kecil yang terpasang pada kalung beserta kunci di kalung yang lain.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seolah ada yang menuntunnya. Tangannya bergerak meraih kunci yang terpasang di kalung di tangan kanannya, membuka lubang kunci di peti pada kalung di tangan yang satunya. Dengan sekali putar, peti kecil itu terbuka, menampakkan sebuah ruang kosong, dengan sebuah papan kecil yang terlihat seperti meja kecil. Di permukaannya terlihat angka-angka. Ada barisan empat angka pada setiap belahan meja yang berjumlah empat buah. Saat Lils memegangnya, ia tak sengaja memutar permukaan meja yang ternyata berlaku seperti _scroll _itu. Membuatnya sadar, bahwa empat bagian meja itu memang sebuah _scroll._

Scorpie yang sudah terbangun dari lamunannya, melihat Lils yang membuka kotak itu ikut melongok ke dalamnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada empat buah _scroll _yang menunjukkan angka-angka. Lalu tatapannya berpindah pada sebuah gambar yang terlihat sedikit dari posisinya yang memang berseberangan dengan Lils. Disibakkannya penutup atas peti itu. Mata Scorpius perlahan membulat.

Ia bisa melihat ukiran lambang Hogwarts disana. Lambang setiap asrama di Hogwarts sesuai warna khas masing-masing. Slytherin, ular, hijau. Gryffindor, singa, merah. Hufflepuff, musang, kuning. Ravenclaw, elang, biru. Scorpie jelas merasa ada yang aneh disini. Apa mungkin ini barang milik Hogwarts? Tapi kenapa bisa ada disini? "Ah lihat, Lils, ada lambang Hogwarts disini.", ucapnya pada sang adik yang terlihat sedang asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hah? Iya? —Oh iya! Hmm, bagaimana bisa? Apa ini milik Hogwarts, Scorpie?"

Gotcha! Memang pikiran kakak dan adik tidak akan terlalu jauh satu sama lain, mungkin. "Entah, Lils. Tapi, aku juga berpikiran begitu dan anehnya aku merasa familiar dengan benda ini."

Lils mendadak menatap kakaknya dengan penuh keingintahuan yang besar. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau yakin? Apa kau bisa mengingatnya?", tanyanya dengan nada penuh harap.

Scorpie hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Bingung.

Lils berjinjit mengalungkan kunci di kalung yang sempat ia gunakan untuk membuka peti itu di leher Scorpie. Sebelum sempat Scorpie protes, Lils sudah terlebih dulu mengalihkan pembicaraan yang sempat berhenti. "Sudah pakai saja. Aku pakai yang ini. Hmm, kalau begitu coba memutar _scroll _ini dulu ya, Scorpie. Aku ingin mencobanya.", rajuknya pada Scorpie. Lils sudah siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _superior puppy eyes_—turunan dari sang Mommy—yang sudah jelas bisa meruntuhkan pertahanan atau tembok hati siapapun.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya terlihat sendu, pipinya di selimuti semburat pink kemerahan yang manis, dan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan suaranya agar mirip seperti isakan tertahan. Oh yeah sempurna sudah. Jelas Scorpie—seperti biasanya saat mendapati ia terkena efek ini dari sang adik—terdiam, perlahan dan menghela napas panjang, mengangguk tak rela. Yah, ia selalu kalah dalam hal ini.

"Yey! Pertama-tama ayo kita mulai dengan empat angka. Mmm, kita coba dengan 1995!", jemari mungilnya memutar satu persatu _scroll _yang ada. Scorpie hanya diam, ia lebih memilih menonton dan menuruti permintaan adiknya. Salah-salah nanti ia betengkar lagi dengan Lils dan malah mendapat hukuman tambahan dari Daddy dan Mommy. Ah! Ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Scorpie mengurutkan kening menyadari angka berapa yang di pilih adiknya saat memutar keempat _scroll _itu. 1995, eh? "Kenapa kau memilih angka itu sih? Terlihat seperti tahun malah."

"Aku juga tak begitu tahu. Insting yang menuntunku.", kata Lils. Ia nyengir lebar, "Oh ya, aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ya keadaan Daddy dan Mommy kita saat bersekolah di Hogwarts dulu?"

Belum sempat Scorpie menjawab, ia merasa dunia di sekitarnya seolah memudar. Tapi ia bisa merasakan jemari Lils mengait ke jemarinya. Ia balas mengait, erat, seolah takut terpisah. Ia kemudian terhisap, dalam sebuah lubang perak tak kasat mata. Menuntunnya dan Lils dalam sebuah dimensi aneh. Dimensi lain. Bukan dimensinya. Dimensi itu hening. Hanya ada keheningan total disana, seolah menandakan dimensi itu sunyi senyap tanpa ada suara sepelan apapun.

Ia merasa berputar, di jungkir balikan secara cepat dan tak teratur. Ia bisa merasakan jemari Lils makin mempererat kaitannya dan itu membuat Scorpie meringis. Ia mencoba berbicara pada Lils untuk mengendorkan kaitan tangan mereka tapi tak bisa. Suaranya seolah hilang tertelan. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah dan balik mempererat kaitan tangan mereka pula. Tiba-tiba saja ia melihat sebuah cahaya terang benderang di ujung dimensi itu. Seolah menjadi akhir—ujung dari dimensi sunyi ini. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya—meraih cahaya itu tapi lagi-lagi ia tak bisa. Tangannya kaku, tak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya—semuanya terasa kaku dan mati rasa. Ia hanya bisa diam, menunggu takdirnya. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya: Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

Perlahan ia mulai merasakan adanya tarikan kuat dari arah depan beserta dorongan keras dari arah belakang, membuat tubuhnya semakin terombang-ambing tak menentu. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa melilit, rasanya mual dan membuatnya ingin muntah saja. Lama-lama sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi—seolah ingin melawan arus dimensi ini. Sedetik kemudian, anehnya badannya terasa ringan. Seolah ia sudah terbebas dari dimensi yang tadi mengekangnya. _Bebas? _—_Bebaskah kami?_

BRAAKKK!

Seketika ia merasa, tubuhnya terjatuh dari ketinggian tak terhingga, membuat tubuhnya dan sang adik tergolek lemas—terjembap di rerumputan yang dingin. Dan hal terakhir yang ia ingat: ada aura magis dan subtansi sihir yang banyak—tak terhitung, terlalu banyak—yang berasal di sebuah tempat...yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka terjatuh sekarang ini.

_Back-To-'Yesterday'_

**Hogwarts, 1995**

"Baiklah, Mr. Potter, detensi selesai. Sekarang kau bisa segera makan malam dan menuju Aula Besar. Terima kasih atas bantuannya.", ujar Profesor Horace Slughorn sembari membersihkan tumpukan perkamen di ruangan sekaligus tempat praktek uji coba ramuannya itu. Jujur ia sedikit merasa aneh. Kenapa murid kesayangannya yang satu ini terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya?

Di hadapannya ada seorang remaja lelaki yang berwajah tampan—jika tak mau di bilang cantik—menekuk wajahnya sebal. Iris emerald yang tertutup kacamata bundar itu seolah menerawang ke kejadian di Kelas Ramuan tadi pagi yang menyebabkannya mendapat detensi dari guru ramuannya saat ini. Kejadian menyebalkan yang malah bukan di sebabkan olehnya—melainkan oleh musuh bebuyutannya. Dan masalahnya sekarang adalah: kalau yang salah adalah Slytherin licik itu, kenapa harus dia yang di hukum? Oh Merlin, ini sungguh tidak adil! "Hmm, Profesor Slughorn?"

Guru Ramuannya berbalik mengahadap remaja lelaki itu, mengangkat satu alisnya—tanda bingung akan apa yang terjadi pada muridnya ini. "Iya, Mr. Potter?"

Sekarang malah Harry Potter—nama remaja lelaki yang manis itu, The-Boy-Who-Saved—tampak salah tingkah dan ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal pikirannya. Ia menunduk, mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Profesor Slughron itu menatapnya kian heran. _Ayo Harry, kau pasti bisa! Ayo Gryffindor!, _semangatnya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Mmm, begini...err—kenapa hanya aku saya yang di hukum karena menumpahkan Ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian itu, Profesor? Bukankah tadi anda melihat sendiri bahwa Draco Malfoy juga terlibat?". Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat, mengaitkan kedua buah tangannya menjadi satu—simbol bahwa ia benar-benar gugup. Sepertinya keberanian singa Gryffindor-nya telah menguap entah kemana. _Well, _salahkan saja Pangeran Slytherin yang licik itu, Draco Malfoy yang menggodanya sepanjang Kelas Ramuan tadi pagi dan sudah membuatnya _tidak sengaja _menumpahkan Ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian milik Profesor Slughron _bersama _Draco tentunya. Tapi kenapa _hanya dia_—_hanya Harry _yang terkena detensi?

"Oh itu rupanya. Ku kira masalah apa, Mr. Potter." Profesor itu lantas tertawa renyah, seolah menganggap hal yang baru saja di katakan Harry adalah lelucon konyol yang garing. _Dia kira masalah itu sepele?_ Jangan salahkan kalu sekarang kemarahan Harry sudah di ubun-ubun tertinggi. Tapi ia mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Apa jadinya kalau ia malah balik mengatai gurunya ini? Detensi tambahan, pengurangan poin asrama—dan entah hal buruk apa lagi yang akan terjadi.

"Ehem.", dehem Profesor Slughorn berusaha menetralkan suaranya sehabis tertawa tadi. "Yang kulihat justru dia mejaga keseimbanganmu agar tidak jatuh bersama Ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian milikku, Mr. Potter. Bayangkan saja jika ia tak menolongmu, mungkin sekarang kau sedang terbaring tak berdaya di Hospital Wings sambil menyanyi seolah suaramu tercekik dan serak—mencekam yeah seperti para Harpy."

Mata beriris emerald itu membulat sempurna. HAH? MENOLONG? —MENJAGA KESEIMBANGAN...KATANYA? APA? Humoris, sungguh. Jelas-jelas tadi Malfoy pirang licik itu sengaja menabraknya dari belakang dan membuat tubuhnya menerjang meja Profesor Slughorn yang berada tepat di depannya dan membuat goncangan kecil sehingga sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan langka milik gurunya pecah dan cairannya berceceran di lantai.

Uhh, memang harus ia akui Malfoy junior itu menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ikut jatuh dan terjungkal ke depan bersama cairan ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian itu dengan melingkarkan lengan kekar dan kokohnya ke pinggang ramping Harry—menariknya dalam pelukan seorang Malfoy. Jangan lupa garis bawahi kata-kata tadi: ...dengan melingkarkan lengan kekar dan kokohnya ke pinggang ramping Harry—menariknya dalam pelukan seorang Malfoy. Harry merasa wajahnya sangat panas dan memerah saat berhadapan dengan dada bidang nan hangat milik Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Ia bahkan masih ingat saat ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Malfoy junior itu, hampir seluruh murid yang ada di kelas itu membeku—terutama para gadis mulutnya mengatup dan membuka seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara di daratan—bahkan sahabatnya, Hermione—yang terkenal akan pengendalian dirinya yang luar biasa.

Begitu juga Profesor Slughorn yang terdiam sebentar seolah mencerna kejadian itu sebelum akhirnya ia mengurangi 50 poin dari Gryffindor karena insiden itu dan memberi detensi pada Harry untuk membantunya membuat Ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian yang baru.

"Sudah mengerti, Mr. Potter?", tanya Profesor Slughorn memecahkan lamunan Harry. Entah kenapa ia merasa tadi sempat melihat semburat rona pink yang menyapu pipi tembem salah satu murid kesayangannya itu.

"Ya, saya mengerti. Emm, saya permisi dulu. Selamat malam, Profesor." ucap remaja lelaki itu sembari meninggalkan Profesor Ramuannya—Horace Slughorn yang menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung. _Hhh, dasar anak muda, _pikirnya.

_Back-To-'Yesterday'_

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Aula Besar, Harry hanya bisa terdiam dan menggerutu berulang kali dalam hati. Bahkan ia tak menjawab sapaan-sapaan yang di tujukan padanya—terutama sapaan dari para penggemar beratnya baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

Dengan berbekal wajah imut nan cantik, senyuman hangat yang manis, tubuh yang ramping dan seksi yang yah terkesan seperti anak gadis (meskipun jelas ia anak lelaki), otak encer, kekayaan yang menggunung dan tak ada habisnya, derajat keluarga yang terpandang dan terkenal sebagai penyihir termuda paling fenomenal di abad ini tentu saja membuat Harry Potter menjadi remaja istimewa yang tak hanya di sukai gadis remaja namun juga para anak lelaki—karena wajahnya yang sangat sempurna seperti malaikat—yang saking cantiknya bisa mengalahkan anak perempuan sungguhan.

Yah sebenarnya tidak heran juga para penggemarnya itu mengingat memang idola mereka jarang membalas sapaan mereka, paling hanya tersenyum kalau tidak menganggukan kepala atau yang paling beruntung jika Harry mengetahui namanya, akan di balas sapaan itu—tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari pemuda berwajah imut itu. Ia tampak...kesal dan mulai mengeluarkan aura berbahaya. Terbukti dengan ia sudah mulai menatap tajam siapa pun yang bersiul saat ia lewat atau hanya menatapnya lekat bahkan terang-terangan menggodanya.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, mencoba menjauh dari koridor yang mulai ramai akan siswa yang akan menuju Aula Besar atau yang akan menuju kembali ke asramanya sesudah makan. Saat ia tiba di Aula Besar, ia di sambut dengan pemandangan yang indah. Lilin-lilin melayang memenuhi atap aula besar. Cahaya lilin yang remang-remang tapi indah membuat suasana semakin romantis dan menyenangkan.

Tak ayal membuat sebagaian pasangan terbuai untuk menikmatinya. Di setiap meja asrama, bendera dan panji-panji khas asrama masing-masing membuat warna dominan pada Aula Besar tersebut. Entah kenapa saat berada di Aula Besar saat keadannya sedang _bad_ dan menyaksikan betapa erat persaudaraan antar asrama serta atmosfir persahabatan yang nyata membuat _mood_nya beranjak menuju yang terbaik. Yeah, ia suka keadaan seperti ini.

"Hei, Harry! Bagaimana detensimu? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Tadi kulihat mukamu tampak sedikit pucat." sapa Hermione Granger—Mione, sahabat perempuannya yang langsung membombardirnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang menyiratkan perhatian. Harry suka—sangat suka dengan perhatian ini.

Ah bukan berarti ia menyukai Hermione—iya, ia menyukainya tapi hanya sebagai teman dan kakak perempuan, tak lebih. Lahir sebagai putra tunggal membuatnya terkadang merasa kesepian. Dan itu membuat sosok Hermione menjadi figur kakak yang baik untuknya.

"_I'm okay, _Mione. Detensiku? Ah ya lupakan. Jangan ungkit itu lagi, membuatku gatal untuk tidak membunuh Si Pirang itu dengan tanganku sendiri.", jawab Harry pada gadis berambut coklat bergelombang itu dengan sakartis. Ia mulai menyendok _cream soup tomato _ke dalam mangkuknya dengan tambahan steak panggang dan menuangkan jus labu ke pialanya. Hermione hanya mengangguk kecil—pertanda mengerti dan melanjutkan makan sandwich tuna-nya yang sempat tertunda.

Mereka mulai makan dalam diam. Perasaan kesal Harry jadi kembali lagi setelah Hermione menanyakan masalah yang—ehm—sensitif baginya itu. Memang bukan salah Hermione sepenuhnya tapi kan tetap saja harusnya—_Bagus Harry, kau bahkan menyalahkan orang lain yang tak tahu apa yang membuat sesuatu tampak salah di matamu tanpa menjelaskannya, _batinnya dalam hati.

"He-i mwawte kwaww bwwahiik sahjaw khanh?", Harry langsung tertawa pelan melihat Ronald Weasley—Ron, sahabat lelakinya—sahabat dekatnya selain Hermione—yang mulutnya penuh dengan sandwich kacang. Tingkah konyol Ron seolah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Harry. Terbukti sekarang ia mulai melupakan rasa kekesalannya tadi. Anehnya juga ia malah tak pernah merasa jijik dengan Ron yang seperti ini—berbicara tidak jelas dengan makanan yang masih berada dalam mulutnya. Wajar baginya—wajar bagi Harry untuk seorang Ron Weasley.

"Euuh, Ron! Telan dulu makananmu!", seru Hermione jijik melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu.

Ron hanya bisa meringis pelan saat Hermione memukul lengannya karena berbicara saat makanan masih berada di dalam mulutnya. "Hei _mate, _kau baik saja kan?", tanya Ron yang sudah menelan makanannya.

"Tentu, Ron. _I'm absolutely okay._" Harry tersenyum cerah sebagai jawaban, membuat para penggemarnya yang berada dalam jarak dekat merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh saat melihat senyuman idola mereka yang bak malaikat jatuh ke bumi itu. Bahkan Ron dan Hermione terdiam sesaat—bereaksi dan berpikiran sama saat mengira Harry seorang malaikat—sebelum membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar yang bersahabat.

Mendadak Aula Besar hening total saat Flich dan Profesor Snape memasuki ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Raut wajah Flich menunjukkan rasa bingung yang sangat, berbeda dengan Snape yang sudah memasang topeng stoic-nya dengan sangat baik, membuat emosinya tak terbaca sama sekali.

Mereka seperti membisikkan sesuatu pada Profesor Dumbledore sebelum akhirnya Profesor Dumbledore mengikuti mereka keluar Aula Besar dengan langkah yang sama tergesa-gesanya. Raut muka Kepala Sekolah itu sama seperti Flich, bingung namun juga khawatir pada saat yang sama. Sejenak, Aula Besar tetap hening dengan tiga orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu sampai ketiganya hilang di balik pintu Aula Besar.

"Lanjutkan makan malamnya, anak-anak! Setelah selesai segera kembali ke asrama masing-masing.", seru seorang wanita paruh baya menggunakan mantra pengeras suara, _Sonorus_—yang sedang memakai dress panjang berwarna merah marun dengan sentuhan emas pada kedua sisi lengannya, rambutnya di cepol satu ke belakang—Profesor McGonagall.

Seruannya membuat Aula Besar kembali ramai dan sejenak melupakan kejadian tadi meskipun ada beberapa anak yang terlihat penasaran akan apa yang terjadi. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik tentang adanya kemungkinan-kemungkinan tertentu sampai membuat beberapa kesimpulan.

Harry juga termasuk salah satu dari mereka yang tertarik. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya yang tampaknya juga berpikiran hal yang sama. "Jadi, apa menurut kalian yang terjadi?, katanya.

"Entahlah Harry tapi aku juga tak bisa memungkiri kalau aku juga penasaran. Mmm, apa ya kira-kira?", jawab Ron sambil berpose layaknya detektif.

"Ayolah kalian ini. Aku juga penasaran sih tapi lebih baik kita selidiki besok saja. Sekarang pasti semua orang yang tau apa masalah ini tutup mulut mereka. Ada baiknya kita menyelidiki saat semuanya tidak dalam keadaan penasaran seperti ini. Oke?"

Usul Hermione di balas anggukan setuju oleh kedua anak lelaki itu. Mereka kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang sempat tertunda gara-gara kedatangan Flich dan Snape. Tapi sayangnya tak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang—sesosok remaja tampan berambut pirang pelatina yang sedari tadi menatap meja asrama Gryffindor dari meja asramanya sendiri, Slytherin, dengan tatapan intens.

Iris chrome pekatnya mengunci—memfokuskan matanya hanya pada seorang anak laki-laki berwajah manis nan imut di meja Gryffindor itu. Sejenak bisa di lihat ia tersenyum lembut, tapi dengan cepat ia menyeriangi. Sayang sekali, Harry tak tahu bahwa remaja lelaki itu memperhatikannya terus menerus.

Dan Harry juga tak tahu, ada sebuah kejutan istimewa yang menunggunya mulai hari ini.

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

><p>Aaaaa akhirnya selesei juga hehe (meskipun masih TBC XD). Fic pertama buat pairing Drarry hehe<p>

Minta review-nya ya readers!

Sebelumnya, thanks for reading (˛•̃ •̃)/\(•̃ •̃¸)

Oh ya sampe lupa mau ngucapin Happy Ied Fitri guys! Minal Aizin Wal Faidzin ya kalo gue punya salah baik yang sengaja (ehem—gue gatau) baik yang ga sengaja ʃƪ´▽`)

Eh ya mungkin gue bakal update agak lama soalnya lagi ngerjain "Topeng" sama "Randomly Feelings" sekalian #promosi hehe

Okay, review plis;3


	2. Sunshine at The Night

Yo Harpot's freaks! Howdy, guys? Baik kan? Iya kan? Iya kaaaaan? *dibekep*

Ehem, oke kali ini giliran fic Drarry Kats yang...apa ya:/ hou pokoknya sekarang giliran fic ini yang di update :P

.,.

Disclaimer: I dun own the chara. The chara was belongs to JK. Rowling. Hey, but the plots and this fiction are belongs to me. Then if I had the real all of Harry Potter chara and their novel plots, ITS WILL REALLY AMAZING WHEN HARRY BECOME TO BE DRACO'S WIFE! Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! #abaikan #mabokparah #ngayaltingkatdewa

Pairing: "Chrome is the one for me," said Emerald. "Either I am, my lovely Emerald-honey." Chrome answered happily.

Rating: Teens! Teens! Teens! Dan belom kepikiran buat mutasi ke rate 'M'.

Genre: Family, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor(?)—takut ga dapet feel humornya :p

Warnings: Boys Love, MPREG, OOC, OC, typo(s)— CMIIW, guys!, Time Travel dan beberapa keabstrakan tulisan author ini hhh._.v

.

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu banget gitu kan bisa update fic ini(?) #SyahrinimodeON

Akhirnya bisa update juga deh. Hmm, ga nyangka banget sambutan fic Boys Love pertama Kats menyenangkan banget. Yeaa jadi semangat nih ngelanjutinnya~ dan setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu sibuk ngurusi fic laen, Kats bisa juga update chptr kedua ini.

_Geez_, banyak cincong kan gue? Bah, yasud~ ayo baca ceritanya...

Silahkan~~~

,

,

V

**The Day After Tomorrow**

_Chapter 2:_

_Sunshine at The Night_

.

**Hutan Terlarang, Hogwarts, 1995**

Malam itu hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts tak terkecuali Hutan Terlarang yang berada di seberangnya. Kabut pekat menyelubungi hampir setiap sudut di Hutan Terlarang yang sekarang seolah kehilangan akan warna dan hanya menyisakkan warna hitam total tanpa ada garis atau titik keputihan sedikit pun. Angin pun berhembus kencang_, _menebarkan rasa beku yang amat sangat pada wilayah sekitarnya. Pekikan hewan-hewan nocturnal terdengar jelas memecah keheningan malam yang temaram itu.

Di dalam Hutan Terlarang, terlihat tiga orang manusia—atau lebih tepatnya tiga lelaki—yang sedang berjalan cepat ke tengah hutan tersebut. Langkah kaki mereka terdengar menghentak-hentak dan terkesan tergesa-gesa. Satu diantara mereka—berjalan paling depan memimpin barisan, berbadan kurus dengan kepala yang botak di bagian depan namun masih mempunyai rambut yang memanjang berwarna cokelat gelap di bagian belakang. Mata hitam legamnya menatap lurus ke depan. Sayangnya pria ini tak mempunyai aura sihir—hanya saja ada subtansi sihir yang sangat lemah—seolah menegaskan bahwa dia hanyalah seorang Squib.

Di belakangnya terlihat seorang lelaki yang nampak sebagai yang paling tua dengan jenggot putih panjang dan kerutan-kerutan tua di wajahnya. Mata _grey dark_nya berkilat bingung dari balik kacamata separuh bulannya. Aura lelaki ini terasa paling besar dan kuat. Dan yang terakhir ada seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tegap yang bermabut hitam klimis dengan model hidung yang sedikit bengkok. Wajahnya yang datar mampu menutupi ekspresi bingung sesungguhnya.

Kini mereka berlari semakin cepat menembus pepohonan maupun semak belukar yang menjulang tinggi sehingga menghalangi jalan mereka. Berkali-kali dua penyihir diantara ketiganya menggumamkan mantra pertahanan saat dirasanya ada bahaya ataupun hewan buas yang akan mengancam mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di tengah hutan. Lelaki yang memimpin kedua orang di belakangnya mendadak berhenti. Nafasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari tanpa henti sejak tadi. Mata hitam legamnya menoleh ke belakang sesaat—memastikan kedua penyihir yang mengikutinya tidak terpencar walaupun berpikiran seperti itu tetap saja terdengar sangat konyol.

Ah ayolah, bahkan hewan sihir atau makhluk sihir apapun akan berpikir lebih dari beberapa kali untuk melawan kedua penyihir yang _notaband_nya penyihir terhebat menurutnya sejauh ini. Melihat kedua penyihir di belakangnya baik-baik saja, Argus Filch memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa sebab mereka bertiga berlarian di dalam Hutan Terlarang malam-malam begini. Hal ini karena saat Argus—yang disuruh menemani Snape untuk membawakan banyak macam tumbuhan dari Hutan Terlarang, tak sengaja melihat dua buah sileut tubuh yang tergolek di tanah. Melihat hal itu kontan saja Argus dan Severus berniat mendekat dan menolong kedua mausia yang terlihat masih anak-anak itu. Namun sialnya ada semacam _barrier_—pelindung tebal tingkat tinggi yang tidak memungkinkan keduanya untuk mendekat. Dan akhirnya keduanya sepakat untuk memberi tahu hal itu kepada Dumbledore.

Terkadang Argus bingung sendiri kenapa ia mau melakukan hal ini. Jelas ia bukan orang yang gemar menolong saat orang lain sedang butuh bantuan tetapi seakan-akan ada yang menggerakkan hatinya untuk menolong kedua bocah itu. Bahkan Argus pun yakin bahwa tatapan mata Snape seolah melembut ketika melihat kedua anak tersebut. Entah apa yang dirasakan Snape, Argus tak mau mempermasalahkannya lebih jauh.

Terlihat dari pakaian mereka yang satunya perempuan sedang yang satunya laki-laki. Dari segi perawakan yang laki-laki terlihat lebih besar dari anak perempuan, jadinya Argus merumuskan bahwa anak laki-laki adalah sang kakak dari si anak perempuan. Argus juga belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah keduanya karena tebalnya _barrier _yang melindungi mereka.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Argus melihat sekeliling dan mendapati dua tubuh tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Di sebelahnya—

Apa? — Dua tubuh—

Segera ia membalikkan pandangannya ke arah pertama ia melihat tadi. Matanya menatap lurus dua tubuh yang tergolek lemah beserta lapisan _barrier _yang berwarna kuning keemasan dengan aura sihir kuat yang menyelubunginya. Dan yakinlah ia bahwa itu tubuh kedua anak yang tadi ditemukannya bersama Snape.

"Prof. Snape, Prof. Dumbledore, ketemu! Mereka ketemu! Di sini!" seru Argus sekeras yang ia bisa saat ia sudah teryakinkan akan kedua anak yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi. Ia berlari cepat menuju kedua bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Di belakangnya kembali Dumbledore dan Snape mengikutinya secepat yang mereka bisa.

Ketika mereka bertiga sampai di tempat terpasangnya _barrier _kuat itu, segera Dumbledore mencoba menghancurkannya dengan mantra kuno yang sangat ia kenal._ Aneh, bagaimana mungkin ada yang memakai barrier ini? Bukankah aku dulu hanya menciptakannya untuk main-main? Hah, bahkan mantra penghancurnya pun berfungsi. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?, _pikirnya bingung mengingat ia yang menciptakan mantra penghasil _barrier _ini beserta penghancurnya.

Dan sekarang, muncul kedua orang anak yang terlindungi dengan _barrier _milik_nya. _Siapa dan apa rahasia yang sebenarnya dibawa oleh kedua anak ini?

"Astaga! Astaga! Astaga Merlin!"

Teriakan Argus Filch—penjaga sekolahnya itu membuatnya terbangun dari pemikiran akalnya sendiri. Terlihat sekali wajah Argus berparas horor menatap ke arah kedua bocah itu. Sedang Severus terlihat terkejut yang teramat sangat. Terlihat dari matanya yang membulat sempurna beserta mulut yang menganga kecil. Humoris, sungguh. Bahkan Severus yang terkenal ekspresi datarnya menjadi _lost control _dan _out of character _seperti itu. Memang apa yang mereka lihat?

Albus berjalan perlahan menuju ke arah mereka. Mata _grey dark_nya mendapati kedua mantan muridnya itu menyingkir dari jalannya seolah mempersilahkannya untuk melihat apa yang telah terjadi pada keduanya. Matanya serasa hampir terjulur keluar melihat wajah kedua bocah itu.

Mirip.

Sangat mirip.

Wajah keduanya sangat mirip.

Mirip— benar-benar mirip seolah kedua wajah itu dilahirkan ganda dengan ciri khas yang berbeda.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan wajah anak-anak itu yang **sangat mirip **dengan kedua murid kesayangannya?

Kedua murid yang hampir tiada hari tanpa dipenuhi dengan saling melempar kutukan atau bahkan ramuan dan kejahilan lainnya?

Bagaimana ia lupa dengan rambut raven berantakan beserta rambut blondie rapi milik keduanya?

.

_Sunshine at The Night_

.

**Hogwarts, 1995**

Rencananya, seingat Harry tadi sesudah makan malam, ia akan langsung pergi ke Asrama Gryffindor-nya dan segera bergegas tidur jika saja Ron dan Hermione tidak menghilang secara misterius seperti ini. Menyebalkan, pikirnya. Ia sudah benar-benar lelah karena detensi dari Profesor Slughorn tadi dan benar saja jika sekarang ia harus keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu! Padahal jelas ia ingat bahwa sejak mereka makan di Aula Besar tadi Harry dan kedua sahabatnya itu selalu bersama bahkan saat mereka berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar.

Dan lihat saja sekarang, Harry berdiri sendirian bersandar pada dinding sebelah kiri dari pintu Aula Besar tanpa kedua temannya itu. Oke, Harry tidak lupa bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan mungkin saja mereka sedang berkencan, tapi toh setidaknya mereka berkilah atau mengatakan kalau mereka ada patroli mendadak kan juga bisa supaya sekalian Si Potter muda itu tak perlu menunggu mereka seperti ini.

"Haaah~". Entah sudah keberapa kali Harry sudah menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat lelah sekarang ini. Apalagi sejak tadi banyak sekali anak yang mencuri pandang ke arahnya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Harry benar-benar ingin men-_death glare _mereka semua jika saja ia tidak terlalu lelah seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba _The Saviour _itu merasakan ada sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat. Mulanya ia sudah berisap mencabut tongkat Holly miliknya dari balik jubah jika saja pemilik lengan tersebut tidak mengecup lehernya lembut dan meniup-niup lehernya dengan sensual. Hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan ini padanya. Ya, hanya dia.

"Uh-uh, geli—Umm... —Cedric!" Harry terkikik geli mendapati perlakuan murid Hufflepuff yang jahil itu. Ia mencoba menghentikan kegiatan 'tiup-meniup' si lelaki berambut cokelat kepirangan dengan menggeliat kegelian karena perlakuan yang justru terkesan sangat menggodanya.

Namun sang Hufflepuff yang lebih tua satu tahun di atasnya itu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengacuhkan protes Gryffindor mungilnya. "Biarkan sebentar seperti ini, sayang." ujarnya sambil membelai rambut raven berantakan milik Harry lembut, lalu sesekali mengecupnya sayang. Ia bahkan meletakkan kepalanya di bahu anak James Potter itu. "Kudengar dari Ron dan Hermione, kau tadi menjalani detensi, hmm? Apa yang terjadi, 'Arry?". Saat Cedric melihat Gryffindor_nya_ berdiri sendirian tanpa kedua sahabatnya tentu saja menumbuhkan inisiatif untuk menemaninya dan juga—tentu, menggodanya.

Mendengar kata 'detensi' membuat mood Harry menduduki puncak kekesalan tertinggi—_lagi_. Parah. _Badmood-_nya terulang lagi sekarang. Kenapa sih Cedric harus mengingatkannya lagi soal itu? Baru saja ia tenang saat makan tadi—HUH! "Jangan bahas itu lagi, Ced. Aku benar-benar sedang tidak mood, oke?"

"Tapi—"

"Please?"

"Haah, oke, Harry." Tangan besarnya mengacak rambut Harry yang berantakan menjadi lebih liar lagi. Sedang yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat memanjukan bibirnya ke depan, tanda sebal yang malah terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan bagi sang kekasih.

Kekasih? Oh ya, kekasih Harry James Potter, Cedric Amos Diggory, Sang juara Tunamen Triwizard tahun lalu itu berhasil mendapatkan hati sang Gryffindor tepat setelah Turnamen tersebut berakhir. Bahkan sebelum terselenggaranya Turnamen Triwizard itu kedekatan mereka sudah sering terlihat di depan umum yang seolah menyiratkan bahwa mereka bukan hanya sekedar 'teman biasa'. Apalagi setelah Cedric mewakili Hogwarts untuk Turnamen Triwizard maka Harry pun tak pernah absen menemani Diggory sulung itu.

Dan puncaknya, Cedric pun menyatakan cintanya pada pemuda raven itu di depan seluruh murid Hogwarts saat pesta perayaan kemenangan Hogwarts berlangsung, yang diterima dengan malu-malu oleh Harry. Meskipun dengan begitu hampir seluruh murid lelaki dan perempuan yang merupakan penggemar Harry memusuhinya seminggu penuh baik dari Hogwarts maupun Dumstrang dan Beauxbatons yang terkena _'Harrytentia'_.

Bahkan belum cukup sampai disitu, Cedric harus menghadapi kedua orang tua Harry dan kedua orang tua baptisnya, terutama James Potter dan Sirius Black. Kedua lelaki tersebut sering kali menjahilinya saat tahun lalu Cedric menginap di Potter Manor. Masih segar di ingatan Cedric saat kedua _daddy complex _itu merubah tatanan rambutnya jadi keriting menggembung seperti sekumpulan benang kusut, mengubah iris matanya menjadi putih bening (membuatnya serasa tak punya iris mata) dan masih banyak lagi hal gila lainnya. Untungnya Harry yang tak tega melihat kekasihnya pun mengancam akan pergi dari rumah dan kawin lari bersama Cedric (di sini James dan Sirius langsung memasang muka horor) yang akhirnya dapat menghentikan aksi gila ayah kandung dan ayah baptisnya tersebut.

Benar-benar perjuangan yang tak dapat dianggap remeh, tentu saja. Toh akhirnya ia mendapat balasan yang setimpal bukan? Keluarga besar keduanya pun menyetujui hubungan mereka bahkan mulai menggoda keduanya mengenai kata 'pernikahan'. Tak ayal wajah keduanya sering merona merah mendengar guyonan yang menurut mereka 'belum saatnya' itu.

"—dric... Cedric? —"

"...Ya? Ah maaf Harry aku melamun tadi, ada apa?"

"Mmm, bisa lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggangku? Aku risih melihat pandangan seluruh anak tertuju pada kita, Ced."

Mendengar itu kontan Cedric menoleh ke sekeliling, dan benar saja— hampir semua anak yang ada di sekitar mereka menatap intens kedua kekasih yang sedang bermesraan tersebut. Ada yang melirik iri, menggumam sebal bahkan ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan. Siapa sih yang tidak marah jika momen terindahnya bersama sang kekasih mendapat gangguan masal seperti ini? Seketika Cedric melemparkan pandangan tajam seolah berkata 'jangan-ganggu-kami-atau-kau-mati' yang terbukti ampuh membuat murid-murid tadi kembali ke kegiatan mereka semula dan menganggap tak pernah ada yang terjadi.

"Beres kan, cantik?"

Harry menggembungkan pipi tembemnya sebal. "Aku bukan perempuan, Ced! Jangan panggil aku cantik!"

"Habis kau memang cantik sih~"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau diam, hah?"

"Cium aku."

Parah. Hanya dua kata yang meluncur bebas dan lancar dari muncul bibir Cedric membuat seluruh permukaan wajah Harry kontan memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan seluruh panas yang ada di tubuhnya kini berkumpul pada satu titik tepat di seluruh wajahnya. "Uh~...—ini kan tempat umum!"

Melihat ekspresi malu-malu kekasihnya justru membuat Cedric makin gemas pada malaikat mungilnya ini. "Ayolah, Harry, kau tak kangen padaku seharian ini, hmm?"

Tak dapat di pungkiri perkataan Cedric ada benarnya juga. Sejak pagi tadi, mereka memang tak bertemu seharian ini dan itu benar-benar membuat rasa rindu Harry memuncak dan berada pada level tertinggi. Tapi kan tetap saja ia malu untuk memulai. Namun, mendengar permintaan sang kekasih membuat Harry berpikir, tak ada salahnya menyenangkan kekasihnya itu sekali-kali.

Dengan cepat Harry menarik kerah jubah Cedric, membuat lelaki jakun itu menunduk—menyamakan tingginya dengan sang kekasih— lalu ia menekan lembut bibirnya ke bibir Cedric. Perlahan dan penuh penghayatan. Seolah ia ingin menunjukkan pada Cedric bahwa—ia juga bisa membuat ciuman mereka terasa bermakna akan rasa cinta yang selalu terasa saat Cedric menciumnya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Ia bisa merasakan ada beribu-ribu kupu-kupu yang bertebangan di perutnya. Bergejolak akan kefanatikan efek ciuman penuh kasih yang ia mulai. Bahkan sesekali, ia memberanikan diri untuk menggigit dan melumat dengan berhati-hati bibir Cedric—karena jujur ia tak pernah melakukan itu.

Cedric hanya bisa nyengir dalam ciumannya ketika di rasa Harry benar-benar 'awam' untuk hal ini. Tentu saja kekasihnya itu masih polos dan terbiasa menjadi 'penerima' daripada 'pemberi'. Alhasil ia menjadi canggung untuk urusan seperti itu. Pertamanya, Cedric membiarkan untuk menggerakkan permainan namun toh ujung-ujungnya ia akan membalik keadaan— mendominasi permainan ketika di rasa egoisme untuk menjadi 'pemberi' mulai menanjak keluar dari akal sehatnya.

Tangan Harry yang entah sejak kapan terkalung di lehernya mulai menjambak rambutnya mesra, menampakkannya di helaian pirang cokelat milik Cedric saat Diggory muda itu mulai mendalamkan ciuman mereka. Makin panas. Makin liar. Begitu pula Hufflepuff yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya tersebut.

Cedric menjilat bibir bahwa Harry sensual— undangan memulai permainan yang lebih menantang. Dan undangan tersebut tentu saja di terima dengan senang hati oleh Harry. Ia membuka bibir mungilnya— mempersilahkan lidah hangat nan basah milik sang kekasih berduel bersama dalam rongga mulutnya. Sayang, lidah Harry harus mengaku kalah saat lidah terlatih milik Cedric membawanya ke dalam permainan sulit yang tidak bisa ia menangkan. Seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya, lidah Harry pasrah mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh sang kekasih.

Cedric mengabsen deretan gigi yang rapi nan mungil milik Harry dengan perlahan dengan lidahnya yang kini terasa sangat haus akan rasa manis nan hangat dari bibir sang kekasih mungilnya. berulang kali Cedroc menjamah lorong bibir Harry namun tak pernah sedikit pun ia merasa bosan. Yang ada ia benar-benar merasa ketagihan akan cumbuan yang seakan candu tetap baginya. Sedang Harry hanya bisa melenguh tertahan saat dirasa suhu tubunya terbakar gairah nirwana dari cumbuan Cedric.

Tak terasa saliva keduanya mulai terlihat bebas dari sudut bibir dua insan yang sedang ayik bercumbu itu. Mereka juga tak merasa bahwa keadaan sekitarnya sudah sangat sepi dan mulai menyisakan keduanya saja. Tapi... — toh keduanya tetap tak peduli. Mereka masih melanjutkan kegiatan mereka hingga—

"EHEM."

Serentak kedua sejoli itu langsung saling melepaskan diri dan mengelap sisa-sisa saliva di sudut bibir keduanya. Hingga sepasang kekasih itu melemparkan pandangan tajam pada orang yang telah menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Sungguh suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan menemukan pasangan paling serasi seantero Hogwarts bercumbu panas di depan pintu Aula Besar— mendekati jam malam seperti ini." kata seorang pemuda yang memergoki keduanya dengan nada sarkatis yang ketara.

"_Shut the hell up, _Malfoy!"

Draco Malfoy berdiri tepat di hadapan sepasang kekasih itu dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpuk di depan dadanya. Sebuah tongkat Hawthorn menyeruak manis di tangan kanannya yang tertumbuk pada tangan kirinya. Rambut pirang platinanya terlihat sangat rapi— berbeda sekali dengan rambut berantakan milik Harry. Matanya chrome-nya menatap lurus ke arah Potter dan Diggory.

Sedang kedua sudut bibirnya menunjukkan seringai meremehkan pada keduanya (walau sebenarnya ia hanya terang-terangan memberikannya ke Hufflepuff bukan si Gryffindor itu). "Tenang, pirang cokelat Hufflepie. Salah sendiri bercumbu di sini yang jelas-jelas termasuk tempat yang sering di lalui para murid. Lagi pula bukan salahku juga kan jika aku lewat di sini dan _tak sengaja _melihat kalian berdua melakukan_nya_."

Jelas opini Pirang Pucat-Manja-Menyebalkan itu ada benarnya. Tapi tetap saja kan ia bisa lewat begitu saja dan pura-pura tak tahu!

"Kami sedang tidak mau berdebat denganmu, Malfoy. Ayo, Ced, kita pergi dari sini." ajak Harry sambil menarik tangan Cedric yang memandang angkuh Malfoy balik lewat ekor matanya. Sedang yang di pandang hanya mendengus tidak suka meskipun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

Entah kenapa Merlin sepertinya sedang ingin mempermainkan Harry dan Cedric— terbukti karena ketika keduanya akan beranjak dari situ, terdengar suara seorang gadis memanggil, —

"CEDRIC!"

Keduanya berbalik dan mendapati Susan Bones tengah berlari ke arah mereka bertiga. Nafasnya terengah-engah saat ia berhenti. Setelah ia sudah bisa bernafas dengan lancar, gadis Hufflepuff yang seangkatan dengan Harry itu segera menyampaikan tujuannya. "Prof. Sprout meminta seluruh anak Hufflepuff berkumpul, Cedric! Ayo kita harus cepat! Ah maaf Harry aku harus menganggu acara kalian berdua." Susan berujar tidak enak karena seolah menganggu Harry dan Cedric.

"_No prob, _Susan." jawab Harry dengan senyuman kecil.

"Maaf _love_ aku harus pergi dulu." Cedric mengecup dahi Harry pelan. Ia akan berlalu pergi tapi ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Malfoy dengan tajam. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Malfoy." desisnya pelan dengan nada mengintimidasi yang kental.

Cedric bahkan Harry ataupun Susan—tidak tahu bahwa Malfoy muda itu membalasnya dengan desisan yang sama pelannya. "_He's mine, _Diggory._ If I can't standing by his side, no ones can._"

.

_Sunshine at The Night_

.

Harry mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke Asrama Singa. Yah, setidaknya walaupun ciuman tadi tidak sepenuhnya berakhir—ia sedikit bisa melupakan kesialan yang menimpanya berturut-turut hari ini. Meskipun ia hanya bisa sebentar melepas rindunya bersama kekasih tapi daripada tidak sama sekali? Huh, kenapa juga tadi Malfoy menghentikan mereka berdua? Bisakah ia tak mencampuri urusan orang lain dan berlagak acuh seolah tak ada siapapun dan apapun yang dilakukan? Dasar Slytherin menyebalkan!

Langkahnya berhenti saat ia melihat cahaya rembulan menyusup ke sisi dinding Hogwarts yang memang di buat bagai jendela. Cahaya itu putih mengkilat bagaikan kilauan berlian putih yang bersinar saat terkena refleksi kaca yang sempurna. Harry menengandahkan wajahnya dan menatap bulan yang kini berbentuk sabit namun cahayanya tetap tak kalah dari cahaya bulan purnama. Bulan itu terpantul tepat di atas Danau Hitam yang kini berkerlip terang.

Harry menjulurkan kepalanya melalui lubang—atau tepatnya lorong pada dinding luar Hogwarts dan tersenyum lebar saat dirasa cahaya bulan itu kini memantul melalui sisi tengah dari kedua matanya, hidung dan bibir mungilnya. Kenyataannya dari kecil ia sangat menyukai bulan. Yah walaupun ia tahu—dari pelajaran Muggle— bahwa bulan hanya memantulkan cahaya matahari, ia akan tetap suka.

Bagi Harry, bulan adalah dirinya—perwujudan tokoh drama kehidupan dengan matahari yaitu seluruh orang terdekat dan kesayangannya. Ia—bulan akan tetap bersinar saat kegelapan menyergap dengan bantuan _para _mataharinya. Dengan begitu, meskipun ia harus meminjam kekuatan, ia merasa...berguna.

Ya, berguna.

"_Childish, _Potter."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah orang yang mengejeknya pun, ia sudah tau dari nada suaranya. Meremehkan. Menghina. Merendahkan. Congkak. Angkuh. Tapi kenapa mereka bertemu lagi? Seingatnya ia tak memilih jalan yang akan melewati Asrama para Ular— dan kenapa—?

"_Just left me alone, _Malfoy. _Don't you get being tired of me_— _of this? Stop act like you're is The Perfect One." _Mendadak Harry teringat dengan kejadian tumpahnya ramuan milik Prof. Slughorn karena...YA KARENA SLYTHERIN PICIK INI JUGA!

"_Yes, I am. Got some problem with that?"_

"_Cut it on! You seems more childish than me, _Malfoy." Harry mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan, "_Good night._" Sempurna, ia baru saja merasa nyaman dan tenang saat terkena sinar bulan dan kini dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, Malfoy sudah merusak mood baiknya untuk yang kesekian kali hari ini. MERLIN— PASTIKAN SAAT HARRY DALAM KONDISI PRIMA, IA INGAT UNTUK MENYERANG MALFOY DENGAN MANTRA SERANG BERUNTUN!

Melihat Harry yang terlihat kelelahan dan bersiap pergi membuat Draco merasa bersalah. Hah, mungkin sekali-kali ia harus menendang rasa gengsinya jauh-jauh hanya untuk teman bermainnya saat kecil _-dulu- _itu.

"_Wait, _Potter. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. _Just joke! _Ayolah...apa salahnya berbincang sebentar dengan kawan lamamu ini, nah?"

Sebelum menjawab, tiba-tiba Harry merasa tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Ia terhenyak saat hawa dingin menyergap total seluruh panca inderanya. Nafasnya mulai memburu dan tersengal. Badannya menggigil cukup kencang tanpa ia sadari. Bahkan bibirnya mulai bergerak—terkesan menahan sakit karena tak bisa berbicara— hingga ia tak tahu bahwa ia telah menggigit bibir bawahnya keras sampai mengeluarkan darah. _Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa aku bisa kedinginan seperti ini?, _rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat kondisi Harry, Draco berlari mennghampiri Gryffindor yang tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat itu. Ekspresi yang tadinya datar kini menyisakan gurat kekhawatiran yang mendalam. Ia menunduk, tangan pucatnya mengelus lembut pipi tembem milik Harry. Melihat interaksi dari Malfoy yang mulai terasa intim baginya, membuat Harry ingin menjauh— namun apa daya kekuatannya seolah menghilang tanpa menyisakan setitik energi pun. Harry pun hanya bisa menutup matanya, berharap Malfoy tidak akan mengerjainya kala ia tak berdaya seperti sekarang ini.

Saat menyentuh pipi Harry, ia bisa melihat cahaya rembulan memantul indah di tangannya. —

.. cahaya bulan—

_Darn,_—_ Moonlight Syndrome_...

Kenapa bisa pas sekali momennya—?

"Kau terkena _Moonlight Syndrome, _Potter, kau tahu apa itu?" tanya Draco dengan suara pelan namun juga lembut pada saat yang sama. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Harry bertambah bingung— bukan karena ia tidak pernah mendengar nama penyakit itu namun juga mendengar nada suara Draco yang berbeda tidak seperti biasanya saat mereka mengadakan duel dadakan di koridor—tentunya hanya karena bertengkar biasa. Tapi untungnya ia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, jadi ia menjawab pertanyaan Malfoy dengan sebuah gelengan singkat.

Draco menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah kuduga." Ia pura-pura tak melihat wajah Harry yang mulai berkerut menahan jengkel. "_Moonlight Syndrome _adalah penyakit yang terjadi saat kau terlalu lama terkena sinar bulan yang berada dalam fase perubahan bentuk yang rentan. Seperti saat ini bulan akan mulai berpindah ke bentuk setengah lingkaran dan hal itu membuat cahaya bulan jadi terlihat putih dibanding sepeti biasanya. Perlu kau tahu, cahaya itu berefek sihir bisa membuat seseorang merasa seperti terkena hipotermia namun lebih parah."

Harry hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, pertanda mengerti.

Jeda sebentar, "Apa kau ingin sembuh, Potter?"

Anggukan lagi, kali ini terkesan lebih antusias.

"Oke, akan kubantu. Terlebih dahulu, buka matamu."

Perlahan Harry membuka matanya. Dan pemandangan di depannya, membuatnya menjerit tertahan. Bagaimana tidak? Di depannya, Draco Malfoy terlihat begitu bersinar. Rambut pirang platinanya yang terkena cahaya putih bersih bulan membuat warna alami rambut pirang pucat itu terlihat makin blonde dan...cerah. Tambahkan badan atletis dan paras tampan yang membingkai wajahnya. Tapi itu tak terlalu penting bagi Harry— hanya sinar pada rambutnya yang paling menarik saat ini. Astaga— Malfoy seperti..._ Sunshine at The Night_! Sinarnya seolah cahaya matahari di tengah gelapnya malam.

Bahkan Harry tak sadar kalau ia menatap Malfoy di hadapannya itu tanpa berkedip sekali pun.

Melihat Harry yang tercenung, Draco mempunyai inisiatif mengambil kacamata bulat yang bertengger manis di wajah imut itu.

"Tatap aku."

Anehnya, Harry masih tetap bisa melihat wajah Malfoy dengan jelas walau ia tak memakai kacamata. Apa? Kenapa—?

"Satu-satunya cara untuk menyembuhkan korban _Moonlight Syndrome _adalah kehangatan dan tak boleh ada sihir yang terlibat untuk itu. Dan yang aku tahu, hanya ada satu cara mudah untuk berbagi kehangatan tanpa sihir."

Dan tepat saat Harry mendongak menatap Malfoy, jarak diantara mereka makin menipis. Iris emeraldnya terbelalak kaget saat tahu bibir dingin Sang Pewaris Malfoy itu sudah menempel di bibir mungilnya yang menggigil. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa ada aliran arus listrik yang mejalari tubuhnya. Bukan arus listrik yang berbahaya—namun hangat dan kuat. Arus itu seolah melumerkan semua kedinginan yang selama lebih dari sepuluh menit mendera tubuhnya. Kedinginan itu lenyap tak berbekas saat kehangatan itu mulai menyeruak dari kecupan dan lumatan yang di hantarkan oleh Malfoy muda tersebut.

Lalu tangan Harry yang tadinya terkulai lemas kini menggantung manis di leher jenjang Pangeran Slytherin itu, menariknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Juga tangan Draco yang kini merengkuh pinggang Harry untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

...—Dan entah sejak kapan mereka mulai melakukan hal itu karena kesadaran dan keinginan masing-masing.

Tanpa paksaan.

Di bawah pudarnya cahaya putih cemerlang, _Moonlight Syndrome._

_._

_Sunshine at The Night_

_._

**Malfoy Manor, 2015**

Harry menggelung kecil rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Meskipun ia harus jengkel karena berkali-kali gagal— hah, salahkan saja rambutnya yang sangat berantakan dan liar hingga tak mau di atur. Padahal hari ini ia dan suaminya—tak lupa juga kedua anaknya harus menjemput Ayah, Ibu dan adik kecilnya, Alexander Potter serta ayah baptisnya, Sirius Black dan istrinya, Remus Black beserta kedua anak-anak mereka, Andromeda dan Regulus Black. Ah ya jangan lupakan kedua mertuanya yang juga akan berkunjung, Lucius dan Narcissa lalu juga adik iparnya, Katherine Malfoy. Semuanya memberi alasan masal yang sama: Berkunjung dan melepas rindu apalagi pada Scorpie dan Lils.

Kini ia ada di kamarnya—lebih tepatnya kamarnya bersama sang suami, Draco Malfoy yang kini sedang berendam di pagi hari. Kamar keduanya bernuansa khas Eropa dengan dominasi warna silver, emas, hijau dan merah yang seolah melambangkan warna kebanggaan asrama masing-masing. Di tengah kamar ada ranjang _king size _dengan sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di sisi kanan tempat tidur. Sedang di sisi kirinya ada sebuah lemari yang walaupun berukuran sangat lebar dan tinggi masih menggunakan mantra perluasan. Di dinding-dinding kamar banyak terdapat macam-macam foto mulai dari yang terbaru hingga yang paling lama saat kedua suami-'istri' tersebut baru lahir. Dan di sisi paling pojok ruangan terdapat pintu yang langsung terhubung ke kamar mandi.

Dan sekarang sudah sekitar satu jam berlalu namun ia belum juga menyelesaikan satu gelungan pun untuk rambutnya. Bahkan di kuncir asal-asalan pun terasa susah sekali.

"Butuh bantuan, _love_?"

Dari cermin besarnya, ia bisa melihat suami tercintanya baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya yang bahkan mencapai satu jam lebih. Kadang ia berpikir seharusnya Draco saja yang jadi ibu-ibu karena terlalu memperhatikan penampilan hingga terkesan...metroseksual. Uh, tidak! Harry tidak rela jika Draco harus menjadi ibu-ibu! Lihat saja sekarang hanya dengan sebuah handuk pendek melingkar di pinggang gagahnya. Mengekspos kulit putih bersih tanpa noda dengan enam belahan sempurna yang berakhir tepat pada bawah pusarnya. Rambut pirang cepak yang kini basah dan malah memberikan kesan _badboy _lalu lengan kokoh dan kekar, wajah tampan— adonis itu! Ah— sungguh~

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat, hmm, sayang?"

Harry hanya bisa terkikik geli saat di goda suaminya seperti itu. Ia membalas dengan senyuman kecil. "Aku hanya cemburu dengan tubuh atletismu, Drake. Aku kan juga ingin punya tubuh sepertimu."

Dan pernyataan Harry itu sukses membuat Draco menelan ludah horor. Otaknya sukses membuat rekayasa visual tentang gambar Harry-nya yang manis dan imut dengan badan ramping nan seksi menjelma dengan badan kekar dan sangat berotot. _TIDAK! KEMBALIKAN HARRY-KU YANG BERBADAN SEKSI! _"_No, love! _Aku lebih suka kau yang seperti ini. Lebih indah dan sempurna. Lagipula kau ibu dari anak-anakku. 'Istriku'."

Wajah Harry sukses merona merah mendengar rayuan sang suami. "Ya, ya, aku tahu, Drake." Harry kembali menggelung rambutnya dan kali ini satu gelungan rambutnya telah terbentuk dengan anggun dan sempurna. Melihat Draco yang tak cepat memakai baju membuat Harry menjadi jengah. "Drake cepat ganti baju! Sebentar lagi kita harus ke bandara!"

"Iya, iya! Aku hanya heran kenapa keluarga besar kita harus berlibur ke dunia Muggle?"

"Kau ingat, mereka iri pada kita saat _honey moon _kita 10 tahun yang lalu itu."

Otak _pervert _Draco bekerja cepat saat mendengar kata sakral itu muncul dari bibir mungil 'istrinya'. Ehem, entah kenapa ia merasa ini semacam undangan untuk mengenang masa lalu. Mata chrome-nya menelusuri lekuk tubuh sang 'istri'. Jangan salahkan Draco kalau ia sampai menjilat bibirnya seolah sangat kering saat mendapati tubuh 'istrinya' tak pernah berubah sama sekali saat mereka baru pertama kali menikah.

Dengan sebuah seringai seduktif, ia berjalan—dengan masih hanya memakai sebuah handuk— menghampiri sang 'istri' yang masih sibuk menggelung rambutnya. "Apa itu sebuah undangan, hmm?" bisiknya sensual sambil menciumi leher jenjang 'istrinya'.

Mau tak mau Harry mendesah tertahan saat mendapati Draco yang sepertinya sedang berada di 'ambang'. "Dra...ke, jangan sekarang...! Kita harus menjemput mereka!". Harry medorong pelan bahu Draco sudah menempel erat di belakang bahunya.

"Sebentar saja, Harry. _I can't holding my self anymore, darling._" jawabnya dengan nada rendah yang terdengar sangat seksi di telinga Harry, membuat wajah 'ibu' Scorpie dan Lils memerah padam.

Scorpie dan Lils.. —

Entah apa yang terjadi namun rasanya Harry Malfoy itu kini mempunyai perasaan yang buruk akan kedua buah hati kesayangannya itu. Seperti seolah-olah ada dinding kokoh yang memisahkannya dengan Scorpie dan Lils begitu saja. Bagaikan dinding itu sangat tinggi, sangat kokoh hingga tak bisa di jangkau dan di hancurkan. Takut. Sekarang Harry benar-benar merasa takut. _Naluri seorang Ibu _kah_?_

Harry bahkan tak menyadari ketika Draco sudah menggendongnya a la _bridal style _menuju kasur empuk keduanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya memberontak. "Draco, sebentar! Aku punya perasaan tak enak soal Lils dan Scorpie—! Mereka—"

"Mereka ada di gudang, sayang. Ingat? Kita sendiri yang menghukum mereka."

Harry mengacak frustasi rambut hitam pekatnya. Tak peduli bahwa kini gelungan yang sejak tadi ia buat menjadi hancur berantakan. Tidak —persetan dengan gelungan rambut atau apa. Yang terpenting kini adalah kedua anaknya!

"Kumohon, Drake. Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak kali ini."

Samar-samar isakan lirih terdengar dari bibir mungil 'istrinya' saat mereka sudah mencapai tempat tidur. Hati suami mana yang tidak terenyuh melihat 'istri' yang kau sayangi menangis dihadapanmu? Bahkan hati sekeras besi milik seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy pun akan luluh hanya dengan melihat sebutir air mata jatuh dari sedut kelopak mata pemuda yang beriris emerald kesayangannya itu.

Perlahan, ia mendudukkan 'istrinya' di tepi ranjang lalu mengusap air mata itu dan mengecup kedua belah kelopak mata itu penuh sayang. Dan betapa Draco merasa sangat berdosa saat melihat kedua iris emerald Harry tertutup genangan air mata. "Maaf, _love. _Tak seharusnya aku memaksamu seperti tadi. Maaf." Berkali-kali di kecupnya jemari lentik sang 'istri', mencoba menenangkannya. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat air mata keluar dari iris berwarna paling jernih dan cemerlang itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Drake. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Harry tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pipi suami penuh cinta.

"Aku ganti baju dulu setelah itu kita lihat Scorpie dan Lils, oke?"

Harry hanya mengangguk riang, menyetujui usul sang suami. Walaupun Draco orang yang egois tapi setidaknya suaminya itu selalu tahu batas dan tak bertindak seenaknya. Kelembutan Draco tadi membuatnya sedikit tenang namun tetap saja tak menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya pada kedua bocah Malfoy kecil itu. _Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?_

Sayangnya ia tak tahu bahwa kini kedua buah hatinya sudah ada di tempat yang berbeda—dimensi lain dari masa lalunya.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>Huh akhirnya jadi juga!<p>

Uaaaaaaaaa update nih!

Ehem, bentar—sumpah ngerasa ga sreg nge-post ini tadi berdoa aja moga bagus (˘̩̩̩~˘̩̩̩ƪ) *nangisbombay* Ampun deh kalo jelek, habis besok udah UTS jadi takutnya gabisa nunda lama-lama deh.

Dan...HAMPIR GUYS! HAMPIR! HAMPIR! Fic ini ubah haluan ke rate M. Mampus parah-_-

Trus ga nyangka banget ada Cedric ngaku-ngaku jadi pacarnya si Harry! Bego! *author-geblek* btw, Kats punya alasan tersendiri kenapa Cedric dibuat lebih muda satu tahun— yang aslinya dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Harry.

Dan buat _Moonlight Syndrome, _Kats gatau itu bener ada apa engga, yang jelas itu inajinasi Author gaje yang satu ini.

Kats nambahin Draco dan Harry, dua-duanya punya adek satu. Ntar ada rinciannya di chap depan (kalo jadi~) #geplaked AH ada SBRL loh kyaaaaaa~ unyu:3

Sekali lagi, Kats minta maaf kalo bagi kalian chptr kali ini ancur parah. Makanya, Kats minta saran dan kritik dari kalian buat lebih bisa perbaikin fic ini. Tolong mengerti tulisan yang Kats ketik tengah malem di temani buku Bahasa Jepang sama Geografi buat ulangan pagi ini. Parah kan? Banget men-=,= #curcol

Oh ya Kats minta maaf kalo bales reviewnya pendek-pendek soalnya Kats ngantuk akut sumpah:c ini aja di paksa-paksain buat nulis #curcollagi

.

* * *

><p>Oke bales review dulu yaws:<p>

Ms xoxo: Oh iya emang aku juga ngerasa kepanjangan kok *ketawa garing*. Hmm, ini aku pendekin loh ya~ makasi sarannya:) makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Nitroid: Iya, makasi sudah mau ngeriview;)

Sllygiff: Iya ini banyak Drarry-nya kan? hehe oke ini lanjut :D makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Apdian Laruku: aha engga usah nunduk segala. Kita sama aja kok. Aku juga lagi belajar, ya jadinya ancur brgini-_-v ini chapnya udah lanjut ya:) makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Rafi Orion Black: Yap betul ngets! Wah kalo Drarry ketemu ScorLils masih chap 3 atao ga chap 4. Makasi udah riview;)

EmeraldShappire: Wah makasi pujiannya;) kamu aja mau apalagi aku punya bapak ibu kayak Drarry~ *ngayal* *ditimpuk* haha ini update ya:D makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Rose: Ini update yap;) ah ya tunggu aja reaksinya Drarry di chptr 3 kalo ga 4 oke? makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Keylacortez: Iya, si Harry cantik banget! Tipe uke idaman! (loh?) iya ini lanjut;) makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

ChaaChulie247: Iya di kiyut-kiyut kayak aku (?) waktu bawa Teddy Bear! *ngaco* oh bukan~ ini bukan jumanji. Jadi modelnya kayak semacam mesin waktu gitu. Makasi pujiannya;)

Icha22madhen: Iya ini lanjut;D makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Ai HinataLawliet: Yes, on (?) haha oke lanjuuut~ makasi reviewnya:)

Saiyuki ayaseharu: Oke ini aku lanjut! Makasi sudah review:D

CCLoveRuki: Iya Draco pengecut huuuuuu~ *dilempar tongkat Elder* haha iya ini update;) makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Crossalf: haha iya si ScorLils jadi figuran *dirajam* wakakak jujur authornya ini malah belum ngebayangin kalo Harry jadi cewek...*hening* hahaha maafkan author aneh ini ya~ bikin tokoh tapi gatau rupanya? Parah-_-v wah makasi ya pujiannya;) makasi juga udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Sabishii no kitsune: boleh dong, ini lebih pendek kan? jangankan kamu, authornya aja ngantuk kalo baca ulang *jujurasli* makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Hatakehanahugry: beres~ nih lanjut! Hoho makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Nyasararu: *ikutngakakbareng* LOL salahkan imajinasi author yang benar-benar random ini haha. Belum ketemu merekanya. Adanya di chap 3 kalo ga 4, tunggu ya! makasi udah review(◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)

Oke readers,

Would you give me some review?

Thanks before guys! (◦ˆ⌣ˆ◦)


	3. Suprises on this Afternoon!

Hellowh kawans *digampar*

Anak-polos-nan-baik-hati balik lagi (gila boongnya ga ketulungan men-_-)

Yosh, dan skg saatnya fic ini yg update!

Bales review non akun dulu yaws:

Alma blue: Yak ini update. Soal fic panjang atau engga-nya tergantung _mood _saya mbak #gampared hehe bercanda :p oke di usahakan udah review :)

Rose: Kalo soal pertanyaan2 kakak bakal kejawab secara sendirinya di chptr2 depan hehe, jadiin rahasia nih kak, Makasih udah review :)

Araishi: Kurang panjang? Ini udah panjang belum? Hah, kalau buat Cedric selingkuh saya juga kepikiran. Buat plot kedepannya akan coba saya pas-in sama saran kamu dan reviwers yg lain, Makasih udah review :)

devil eye's: Eh, penggemar berat DM? Wah saya juga loh :D sebenernya, kalo tokoh Draco dibuat hidupnya bahagia mulu tanpa ada penderitaan, pasti bakal terasa hambar. Dari menderitanya tokoh favorit kita itu malah kita bisa ambil hikmah dari apa yang udah dia perbuat. Saya ga bermaskud menggurui loh ya, cuman nyampein opini doang. Tenang aja kok, Draco ga akan menderita terlalu lama, Makasih udah review :)

ChaaChulie247: Haha, iya gapapa ga log in. Saya aja ga nyangka masangin mereka #dilemparpisang iya orang tuanya anehnya ga ketulungan, anak ilang pada ga nyadar (loh?) Drarry sama ScorLils tatap muka di chptr depan, sabar ya ^v^, Makasih udah review :)

Yak, mari mulai ceritanya!

.,.

Disclaimer: I dun own the chara. The chara was belongs to JK. Rowling. Hey, but the plots and this fiction are belongs to me. Then if I had the real all of Harry Potter chara and their novel plots, ITS WILL REALLY AMAZING WHEN HARRY BECOME TO BE DRACO'S WIFE! Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! #abaikan #mabokparah #ngayaltingkatdewa

Pairing: "Chrome is the one for me," said Emerald. "Either I am, my lovely Emerald-honey." Chrome answered happily.

Rating: Teens! Teens! Teens! Dan belom kepikiran buat mutasi ke rate 'M'.

Genre: Family, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor(?)—takut ga dapet feel humornya :p

Warnings: Boys Love, MPREG, OOC, OC, typo(s)— CMIIW, guys!, Time Travel dan beberapa keabstrakan tulisan author ini hhh._.v

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah ya sesuatu banget gitu kan bisa update fic ini(?) #SyahrinimodeON<p>

Akhirnya bisa update juga deh. Hah maaf ya update-nya bisanya cuman seminggu sekali, soalnya bener-bener harus gantian gitu. Beh, bahkan sekarang aku udah punya niat bikin fic baru...*jleb* salahkan segerombolan ide yang mengantri di otak Kats. Yak dan akhirnya, Kats bisa juga update chptr ketiga ini. meskipun akhir-akhir ini beribet mikirin pr dan tugas yg amit2 banyaknya. Jadi, hari Jum'at, Sabtu sama Minggu itu surga banget buat pelajar seperti saya huaaahaha XD

_Geez_, banyak cincong kan gue? Bah, yasud~ ayo baca ceritanya...

Silahkan~~~

* * *

><p>,<p>

,

V

**The Day After Tomorrow**

_Chapter 3:_

_Suprises on this Afternoon!_

.

.

**Hogwarts, 1995**

Draco bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari apa yang ia dan Harry telah lakukan kemarin bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan sepasang rival. Tapi jangan salahkan Draco kali ini, sebenarnya yang salah mengambil alih pikiran jenius Pangeran Slytherin itu adalah hormon sialan yang tiba-tiba menyergap ruang kendali di otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti perintah yang ada. Sialan. Ralat! Ia tak tahu semejak kapan dirinya berubah menjadi orang yang suka mengumbar alasan kuno yang bahkan sama sekali tak masuk di akal. _Well, _kecuali masalah hormon tadi, itu benar adanya.

Sekali lagi, jangan salahkan Draco karena sudah benar-benar _lost control _seperti tadi. Masalahnya, Harry benar-benar tak berubah seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Harry yang manis. Harry yang imut. Harry yang— hentikan. Oke, setidaknya Harry remaja tetap saja dengan Harry kecil yang masih Draco ingat, pemuda itu tetap seperti dulu.

Pertama kali keduanya bertemu adalah saat ada pesta jamuan makan di Malfoy Manor. Saat itu, Lucius mengundang James Potter karena kedua kepala keluarga paling berpengaruh itu sudah jarang bertemu meski masih sering berpapasan saat di kantor pemerintahan. Adanya, Narcissa dan Lily yang merupakan sahabat lama pun ingin saling melepas rindunya.

Mau tak mau, para orang tua yang sibuk bercengkrama jadi melupakan kedua putra kecil masing-masing yang masih berusia 5 tahun tersebut. Draco dan Harry kecil dibiarkan bermain begitu saja. Mulanya suasana yang tercipta diantara kedua bocah kecil itu sangat canggung, namun pribadi Potter mungil yang ceria itu membuat Draco kecil akhirnya merasa nyaman juga.

Semenjak saat itu Harry dan Draco kecil mulai berteman dan menjadi dekat layaknya sepasang sahabat. Keduanya sangat akrab walau terkadang masih ada pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi. Namun di sisi lain Draco tahu bahwa perasaannya terhadap hari semakin _possesive _dari hari ke hari. Sayangnya emosinya yang masih anak-anak itu tentunya belum mengetahui detail apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya. Setidaknya, selama Harry masih ada di sampingnya, Draco akan meresa baik-baik saja.

Tetapi suatu ketika saat Draco melihat Harry dekat dengan Ronald Weasley dan Neville Longbottom— yang kedua-duanya merupakan anak dari para sahabat orang tuanya dan orang tua Harry pula—, ia merasa Harry mengacuhkannya dan tak mau lagi bermain dengannya. Dan semenjak itu pula, ia mencoba mengambil perhatian Harry lagi meskipun harus dengan mennjahili Harry, menggodanya hingga membuat Harry kecil berpikir jika Draco memusuhinya.

Alhasil keduanya masih bersikap seperti kucing dan anjing sampai sekarang. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka sempat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi mengingat dahulu kedua bocah itu sangat akrab dan bersahabat, tetapi kenapa bisa menjadi bermusuhan seperti itu? Sialnya hal itu terus berlangsung bahkan hingga 10 tahun kemudian.

Mau tak mau, Draco benar-benar merasa malu mengingat selama ini ia memperlakukan Harry seperti itu karena rasa cemburu akan 'teman miliknya' yang dekat dengan anak lain. Hhh, ambisil sekali, bukan?

Jujur, Draco berulang kali ingin meminta maaf atas perbuatan buruknya pada Harry hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman atas pikiran labilnya dulu. Dan sekali lagi, rasa angkuh khas Malfoy yang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya membuat pemuda berambut pirang platina itu harus menghambat diri begitu erat agar tidak meminta maaf.

Seorang Malfoy meminta maaf, huh? Pantang bagi keluarga itu jika ada kata 'maaf' yang sampai terlontar dari bibir mereka.

Dan yang bisa Draco lakukan hingga sekarang adalah menjaga Harry dari kejauhan.

Ambil saja contoh hari kemarin itu.

Sebenarnya, kemarin pagi, Draco saat di kelas Ramuan, Draco mencoba melindungi Harry yang akan menabrak meja Prof. Slughorn. Untungnya hal itu tak terjadi karena Draco telah menyelamatkannya lebih dulu. Yah, meskipun Harry malah mendapat detensi dari Profesor Slughorn dan membuat pemuda manis itu— menurut pengamatan Draco, mengalami fase _badmood _yang berkepanjangan.

Walaupun Draco sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya jika ia tak berhasil menangkap Harry sebelum menabrak meja: Harry terkena ramuan Nyanyian Harpy Kematian dan berujung pada malaikat mungil milik Gryffindor itu harus tinggal di rumah sakit selama beberapa minggu dan bernyanyi dengan suara seperti Para Harpy yang— oh _creepy_, melengking dan sangat jelek minimal sampai 3 hari tanpa henti. Membayangkan Harry yang imut nan _cantik _bernyanyi seperti itu? Biarkan saja Draco Lucius Malfoy mati karena bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Sorenya, ia tak melihat Harry sampai makan malam di Aula Besar. Draco benar-benar harus menahan diri agar tidak memagut bibir mungil Harry yang manyun beberapa senti saat Gryffindor itu sedang kesal. _Damn, _hormon sialan ini sangat menyiksa Draco untuk terus berpikiran mesum saat melihat pemuda pujaannya itu!

Dan terakhir, setelah makan malam, ada Severus— ayah baptisnya beserta Argus Filch— si penjaga sekolah yang berlari tergesa-gesa memasuki Aula Besar dan pergi keluar lagi bersama Profesor Albus Dumbledore. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi, namun Draco merasa ada firasat aneh tentang hal yang akan terjadi. Semoga hanya firasat angin semata.

Ah, bukan hal itu sebenarnya yang ingin ia ceritakan. Hal yang paling di sesali Draco untuk hari kemarin adalah ajakan keempat sahabatnya (dimana Theo jadian dengan Pansy serta Blaise dengan Daphne) untuk segera kembali ke asrama. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan itu karena ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk (istilah _muggle_ yang ia dapatkan dari Aunty Lily) bagi kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu. Cukup dengan keempat sahabatnya mengumbar kemesraan dimuka umum saat di Aula Besar tadi, ia tak mau melihat lebih.

Dan...untuk pertama kalinya Draco merasa sangat menyesal hanya karena menolak tawaran seseorang— beberapa orang, mungkin. Ia bahkan memilih menjadi obat nyamuk daripada harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Harry berciuman sangat intim dengan kekasihnya— si Pirang-Coklat-Menyebalkan-Hufflepie-Dungu itu saat ia tak sengaja memutar arah untuk menghindari gerombolan gadis lajang lapuk yang merupakan penggemar beratnya. Kembali ke topik awal, Draco bersusah payah untuk tidak melemparkan kutukan maut pada Diggory sialan yang telah berani menyentuh _miliknya_.

Eeh— _miliknya_?

Ralat. Harry Potter memang milik seorang Cedric Diggory.

... — Bukan milik Draco.

Cedric Diggory, mendengar nama itu saja membuat Draco merasa syaraf emosi yang menampung luapan amarahnya hancur berkeping-keping saking kuatnya ledakan yang di akibatkan gejolak kecemburuan miliknya. Anak dari Amos Diggory itu bisa dibilang adalah saingan terberat Draco dalam memperebutkan hati Harry. Apalagi kini si pirang coklat itu telah resmi menjadi kekasih Harry tepat saat pesta kemenangan Hogwarts di tahun keempat Harry serta Draco. Hari dimana pertemuan Draco dan Harry untuk pertama kali— yang jelas sangat diingat oleh Draco. Dan sialnya lagi, hari itu ia bertekad untuk mengutarakan perasaan terpendam miliknya serta alasan kenapa selama ini ia sering menjahili Harry.

Dari sejak pertama kali melihat interaksi antara Diggory dan Harry, Draco tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang lain. Ada kilat tersembunyi dari mata amber Diggory itu saat dia menatap Harry dari ujung atas sampai ujung bawah. Jelas Draco mengenal tatapan predator yang _kadang _juga ia keluarkan saat melihat tubuh mungil Harry yang cukup menggoda iman— oke, ia semakin merasa mesum lama-lama. Yang jelas, sejak saat itu, Diggory mulai gencar mendekati Potter junior itu. Dia sering menemani Harry pergi ke mana pun atau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk makan malam dan pergi ke perputakaan sampai ya pada akhirnya mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Damn_—,

Draco merasa Merlin sedang mempermainkannya belakangan ini!

Oke, setidaknya, ia merasa berhasil menghentikan cumbuan panas kedua sejoli itu tepat pada waktunya. Hhh, untung saja ia yang mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari Harry _dulu_— ya meskipun tidak sengaja sih—, kalau tidak ia pasti sudah mengeluarkan semua sumpah serapahnya hanya untuk Diggory!

Ah, ia merasa egoisme Malfoy khasnya hilang entah kemana dan berubah menjadi sifat labil a la remaja penuh hormon pada umumnya.

Terakhir, ia merasa harus— sangat berterima kasih pada Peeves— si hantu jahil dan Nick si Kepala Nyaris Putus karena telah bertengkar lumayan hebat hingga koridor yang akan Draco lewati menggemakan suara keduanya— meskipun dalam hal ini biasanya suara hantu terdengar lirih. Menjadikan ia harus berputar arah ke koridor utara dan bertemu dengan Harry yang sedang mengagumi keindahan bulan kala itu. Pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan tersebut kala itu menengandahkan kepalanya ke atas dan membuat wajah putihnya makin bersinar terkena pantulan cahaya bulan.

Harry benar-benar tampak seperti malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi dengan sinar cemerlang yang berpendar mengelilinginya. _Such an angel!_

Mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, Draco mulai mengejek Harry— yang anehnya ditanggapi dengan nada malas oleh Harry. Tak berhenti sampai di situ— entah ia beruntung atau apa, Harry terkena _Moonlight Syndrome. _Pantas ia merasa agak aneh karena cahaya bulan berwarna putih tadi. Draco memang pernah mendengar tentang _Moonlight Syndrome _sebelumnya, tapi ia mengira penyakit yang mirip dengan hipotermia itu hanyalah tahayul belaka. Oh, ayolah siapa yang mempercayai adanya penyakit yang _hanya _di sebabkan cahaya bulan saat bulan dalam fase rentan yang tidak stabil?

Saat itu Draco sangat panik dan khawatir. Untungnya (lagi), ia pernah membaca buku tentang penyakit-penyakit aneh di dunia sihir— dimana _Moonlight Syndrome _termasuk di dalamnya. Jadi ia tahu bagaimana menangani seseorang yang terserang penyakit seperti itu. Dulu, saking tidak percayanya dengan _Moonlight Syndrome, _ia bersumpah akan membagi kehangatan dengan berciuman lima menit nonstop dengan penderita _Moonlight Syndrome _sendiri jika ia tahu ada yang mengalaminya. Dosakah ia jika ia menjalankan sumpahnya namun dengan waktu yang ditambah menjadi lima belas menit? Semoga tidak. Atau haruskah ia rajin berbuat baik selama setahun penuh karena korban _Moonlight Syndrome _yang pertama kali ia temui adalah...Harry?

Namun yang paling tak diduga Draco, ketika ia memutuskan untuk mencium Harry kemarin malam, Potter mungil itu sama sekali tidak menolaknya bahkan dia membalas ciuman Draco sama kuatnya. Seakan perasaan yang dirasakannya sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Draco. Seakan Harry membalas perasaan terpendam Draco selama ini.

Apakah benar?

Bolehkah ia berharap?

Bolehkah ia berharap jika...Harry punya perasaan yang sama sepertinya?

Bolehkah ia berharap kalau Harry adalah salah satu dari bagian masa depannya?

Merlin, ia terdengar seperti pujangga yang sedang galau akut sekarang.

"Draco!"

Pemuda beriris chrome itu mendapati Theo sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Melihat Draco yang memasang muka datar membuat Theo berujar kesal, "Astaga, _Dragon! _Kau kemana saja sih daritadi? Kau lupa kita ada latihan Quidditch sore ini, hah, _Cobra?" _(1)

Sudah dari satu jam yang lalu, ia berkeliling Hogwarts hanya demi mencari Draco yang hilang semenjak pagi tadi. Setelah pelajaran Sejarah Sihir dari Profesor Binns, ia, Daphne, Blaise dan Pansy berpisah dari Draco yang beralasan ingin pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menuntaskan beberapa buku yang belum selesai dibacanya.

Sayangnya saat ia pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengingatkan Draco akan latihan mereka sore ini, Madam Pince malah berkata bahwa Draco tidak datang ke sana seharian ini. Lalu kemana anak itu?, pikirnya. Sekarang nyatanya ia malah bertemu Draco yang sedang berjalan gontai di koridor sepi ini. _Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan anak ini?_

"Ah ya, _sorry, _Teo. Hampir saja aku lupa. Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?"

"Belum. Hanya aku, Blaise, dan sebagian anak kelas 4 dan 5. Kemana saja kau daritadi, Draco? Kenapa kau membohongi kami dengan berkata akan pergi ke perpustakaan pagi ini?"

Draco hanya bisa mengurut pelan pelipisnya dan menghela napas mendengar pertanyaan Theo. Sedari pagi ia memang sedang ingin sendiri dan tak mau diganggu, jadinya ia memutuskan menjauh dulu dari keramaian— melamun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan mengejutkannya hari ini.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kesendirian sebentar, Theo."

Theo memicingkan mata mendengar jawaban Draco. Ia yakin sekali ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tak ingin mengungkit hal tersebut lebih jauh. Tunggu saja sampai Draco mau menceritakan hal itu sendiri. "Baiklah, ayo kalau begitu! Jika kau lupa lagi, ku ingatkan latihan tanding kita kali ini adalah Gryffindor. Dan itu berarti, _Princesa _(2) Potter-mu akan tampil, _Dragon. _Semangat!"

Melihat Theo yang bersemangat mengahadapi pertandingan nanti, mau tak mau membuat Draco mendapat transfer semangat yang sama. Ia membiarkan Theo mendorong tubuhnya agar ikut berjalan bersama pemuda beriris biru sapphire itu.

Ia bahkan lupa akan firasatnya tadi. Firasat yang memang akan menjadi kejutan tersendiri baginya nanti sore.

.

_Suprises on this Afternoon!_

.

**Malfoy Manor, 2015**

Seharusnya sore ini keluarga kecil Draco Malfoy menikmati suasana penuh kehangatan, kekeluargaan dan keceriaan yang ada sesaat setelah mereka menjemput rombongan Potter, Malfoy bahkan Black sekeluarga. Seharusnya pula saat ini mereka sedang bersenda gurau atau hanya berbagi cerita mengenai liburan atau bahkan perjalanan mereka kemari. Para orang dewasa akan larut dalam perbincangan yang berbobot seperti masalah anak-anak, keluarga, pekerjaan, perkembangan dunia sihir atau yang lainnya. Para anak-anak juga akan bermain dan berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah tepat di depan dapur. Harusnya begitu kan? Semestinya— .

Namun apa yang terjadi sekarang ini di Manor megah itu benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang seharusnya terjadi layaknya rentetan kalimat di atas.

Memang Manor itu kini ramai seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh sang pemilik rumah tapi suasana yang menyelubungi Manor itu sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang tadinya diharapkan. Yang ada, kekhawatiran, rasa gelisah, bingung dan sedih terpancar dari masing-masing wajah manusia yang ada di Manor itu.

Di ruang tamu, tampak Lucius Malfoy, James Potter, Sirius Black serta Draco Malfoy sedang berbincang dalam keheningan. Keempat kepala rumah tangga itu tampaknya masih mencerna hal apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tampaknya keempat pria yang sempat menyandang titel jenius itu harus berpikir keras tentang hal ini.

Semua ini berawal saat Draco dan Harry tidak mendapati kedua anak mereka di dalam gudang belakang. Harry yang panik segera mencari ke seluruh sudut rumah bahkan ia meminta bantuan peri hutan yang ada di sekitar Malfoy Manor untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Scorpie dan Lils. Dan betapa kagetnya sepasang suami 'istri' tersebut mendengar penuturan para peri hutan yang mengatakan bahwa kedua bocah itu sedang berada di dimensi yang berbeda dengan kedua orang tuanya sekarang ini.

Untungnya, Draco masih menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungi rombongan keluarga mereka agar segera datang sendiri mengingat keluarga pasangan Malfoy itu tak bisa menjemput di bandara karena hilangnya kedua anak mereka. Berbeda dengan Harry yang sudah menangis histeris dan berulang kali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai akibat dari hilangnya Scorpie dan Lils. Putra sulung keluarga Potter itu tadinya sempat mengerahkan seluruh sihirnya untuk memeriksa berbagai belahan dunia untuk mencari kedua buah hatinya. Nihil. Ia tak menemukannya. Dimanapun.

Dan berakhir pada pingsannya Harry tepat saat rombongan keluarga yang ditunggu datang. Kini, para ibu dan anak-anak mereka sedang berada di kamar utama di lantai kedua, menunggui Harry yang sejak tadi jatuh pingsan.

"Apa tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi sebelum ini, Draco?" suara Sirius memecah kesunyian untuk pertama kalinya. Ia merasa semua ini tak masuk akal.

"_No, _Sirius. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi." Frustasi, Draco menjambak rambutnya sedikit kasar. 'Istri'nya saja sekarang sedang pingsan dan kedua anaknya menghilang tanpa jejak. Permainan apalagi yang ingin Merlin libatkan dalam kehidupan Draco kali ini?

"Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, _Son." _James yang berada di dekat Draco mencoba menenangkan suami dari anaknya itu. "Kita harus berpikir dengan kepala dingin saat ini."

Lucius yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam, mulai berbicara, "Apa ada kau punya musuh saat ini, Draco? Mungkin, ada orang yang mencoba menculik anakmu dan membawanya ke dimensi lain."

"Meskipun aku punya musuh, Dad, tetap saja aku memasang _barrier _terkuat yang ada dalam sejarah sihir kita untuk melindungi seluruh wilayah rumah ini. Jadi, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menembusnya kecuali dia orang yang benar-benar kuat." Jeda sebentar, "Lagipula jika ada yang berhasil menembus _barrier _itupun aku sudah mengantisipasinya dengan alarm sihir pada tongkatku dan tongkat Harry."

"Tunggu— kenapa tak kita mintai saja bantuan para peri hutan?" tanya Sirius.

"Tak bisa semudah itu, Padfoot. Para peri hutan tak boleh mencampuri urusan para manusia lebih dari itu. Mereka hanya boleh memberi tahu, bukan menunjukkan." James menjawab cepat.

"Jika memang mereka bisa memberi tahu kita, kenapa tidak, Prongs? Kita tinggal bertanya pada mereka agar memberi tahu dimana letak Scorpie dan Lils." Sirius kembali beragumen. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan semua ini.

"Teka-teki, Sirius. Para peri hutan menyukai teka-teki sulit yang hanya bisa dipecahkan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan kadang jawaban dari teka-teki itu pun malah belum mencapai titik awalnya." Lucius menjelaskan panjang lebar pada Sirius yang terkesan keukeuh pada pendapatnya. Ia memang tak bisa menyalahkan ayah baptis Harry— yang sama sepertinya— sedang kalut saat ini.

Ruangan yang tadinya mulai berisi akan lempar argumentasi dan ide kini kembali senyap. Yang ada hanya dentingan jam sihir kuno di dinding ruangan itu. Keempat kepala keluarga tersebut mulai terjebak adalam pusaran logika masing-masing. Mereka semua masih berputar pada satu titik yang sama mengenai keanehan kasus ini. Bagaimana bisa kedua bocah itu menghilang tanpa jejak? Bahkan aura dan subtansi sihir keduanya— yang meskipun bisa dibilang sangat kecil namun tetap bisa dirasakan— tak tersisa sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi langkah kaki seseorang dari lantai atas. Terlihat Alexander— Al, adik kandung Harry yang sudah berusia 20 tahun berjalan ke arah empat lelaki yang sedang termenung akan pemikiran masing-masing. Tampaknya, saking seriusnya keempat orang itu, mereka tak menyadari datangnya Al.

"Ehem, permisi tuan-tuan?"

Nyaris saja para lelaki itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Al yang telah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Merlin, Al! Kau mengagetkan kami, tahu!" sembur Sirius sambil mengelus dadanya. Jika Al tidak dianggap anaknya sendiri, bisa dipastikan Al sekarang mati dengan tidak elitnya karena digigit anjing(3).

Al hanya bisa tertawa renyah menikmati ekspresi kaget keempat lelaki itu— terutama ayah dan anak Malfoy yang terkenal akan pengendalian emosi yang hebat. "Oh—_laugh_— aku hanya—_laugh_— oh astaga—_laugh_—" ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat saat melihat tatapan tajam dari keempat lelaki yang baru saja ditertawakannya. "Ups. _Sorry_." Ia nyengir salah tingkah, "Ehem. Harry sudah sadar dan para ibu meminta kalian untuk menemuinya sekarang, terutama kau, Draco."

Tanpa membuang waktu, keempat lelaki itu segera bergegas ke kamar utama yang ada di lantai dua. Pertama kali memasuki ruangan itu, pemandangan yang terlihat adalah para ibu dan gadis-gadis duduk di tepian kasur dengan Harry yang sudah sadar— bersandar pada sisi kasur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan pandangannya kosong. Matanya sembap karena kebanyakan menangis. Melihat ini, keempat lelaki itu merasa sangat terenyuh dengan pemandangan yanga da dihadapan mereka— terutama sang suami, Draco.

Draco berlari menghampiri Harry dan mengambil tempat duduk disisinya. Para ibu dan kedua gadis yang ada disana segera menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada keduanya.

"_Are you okay, _Harry?" tanya Draco lembut sambil menggengam tangan mungil Harry dan sesekali mengecupnya. Sungguh, ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan 'istri'nya saat ini.

Harry hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat kekhawatiran yang sangat pada mata chrome suaminya itu. "_I'm okay, _Drake. Hanya saja...aku— kenapa harus—"

Seolah mengetahui Harry akan menangis lagi karena suaranya yang sudah mulai bergetar dan terdengar parau, Draco dengan sigap menarik Harry ke dalam pelukannya. Dan benar saja tak lama kemudian bahu Harry bergetar dan terdengar suara isakan pelan.

"Sssh...sayang. Aku disini. Aku disini. Tenang, sayang. Sshhh~" Draco mencoba menenangkan sang 'istri' yang mulai terisak lagi.

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya bisa membisu dalam perkataan. Sirius yang biasanya merusak suasana pun kini tahu akan tempat dan mulai menghibur Remus yang sebentar lagi akan menangis mengikuti jejak Harry. Andromeda yang melihat Mom-nya akan menangis itu juga ikut memeluk erat Remus— tak bisa dipungkiri ia pun mulai ikut terbawa suasana. Mata beriris karamel turunan sang 'ibu' pun kini mulai berkaca-kaca.

Tak jauh beda dengan keadaan Remus, Narcissa dan Lily tak bisa membendung air matanya melihat ini semua. Ibu mana yang tak merasa panik setengah mati jika anaknya tiba-tiba menghilang— dan menganggap penyebab hilangnya anak-anaknya dalah dirinya sendiri? Katherina— Kath, adik perempuan Draco— bahkan harus menutup mulut rapat-rapat agar tidak ikut terisak dan supaya iris biru lazuli-nya tak mengeluarkan air mata.

Sayangnya suasana yang sendu itu harus di interupsi oleh sebuah suara— seruan yang cukup keras.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

Kini terdengar bunyi langkah kaki yang cukup gaduh dari tangga. Dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian muncul sesosok anak lelaki kecil dari luar kamar— berlari dengan kencangnya dan menghambur ke arah Sirius. Anak laki-laki itu berujar ceria. Sepertinya anak ini tidak terlalu peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Bahkan Sirius sebagai Dad-nya pun membatin hal yang sama.

"Darimana saja kau, Tuan Muda?"

Orion hanya tersenyum manis sebelum mengulurkan tangannya pada sang ayah— ia meminta untuk di gendong. "Jalan-jalan, Dad! Udara hari ini sejuk sekali!" Anak lelaki yang wajahnya adalah duplikat asli dari ayahnya itu sekarang malah bersenandung-senandung kecil sambil sesekali terseyum.

Sirius jadi mulai bingung akan sikap anaknya— yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu. "Kenapa kau ceria sekali, Orion? Kau tahu kan Scorpie dan Lils menghilang?" tanya Sirius pada Orion yang kini ada dalam gendongannya.

Orion yang mendengar pertanyaan ayahnya itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil seolah hilangnya Scorpie dan Lils— yang merupakan teman bermainnya hanyalah lelucon belaka. "Dad, mereka sedang bersenang-senang tahu! Kenapa semua orang harus sedih?"

Mendadak semua orang menoleh pada si bungsu Black yang tengah tersenyum simpul. Senyum itu berbeda, seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang besar di dalamnya. Kini seluruh perhatian orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya tertuju pada Orion Artemis Sirius Black seorang. Bahkan Sirius pun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"A-apa maksudmu, 'Rion? Jika itu semua hanya lelucon, kau benar-benar gagal, kau tahu?" Andromeda hanya merengut kesal mendengar adiknya yang sangat jahil itu— yang kata Mom-nya menurun langsung dari sang ayah— berkata dengan seenaknya saja. Bisa-bisanya di saat-saat genting dan membingungkan ini sang adik malah asyik bercanda.

"_No kidding, sister. _Mereka memang sedang berpetualang tahu! Tapi kenapa mereka tak mengajakku ya? Huh, padahal kan aku juga ingin ikut bersama mereka." Orion menekuk wajahnya sebal— membuat kedua pipi tembem kemerahannya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. Ia jadi kembali merasa kesal pada Scorpie dan Lils yang tidak mengajaknya untuk ikut berpetualang di dimensi lain.

Remus yang menyadari adanya keanehan, segera mengambil anak lelakinya yang baru berumur sepuluh tahun itu dari suaminya. Ia mengelus rambut hitam khas keluarga Black milik Orion sebelum menciumi wajahnya lembut. "Adakah sesuatu yang tidak kami ketahui, _sweetheart_?" tanyanya.

"Scorpie dan Lils tidak pergi jauh. Mereka ada disini kok. Di Inggris. Hanya saja dimensinya berbeda dengan kita~"

Sontak, semua orang yang ada di sana memasang muka tak terdefinisikan— entah bingung, kaget bahkan kagum pada anak itu. _Apa yang sebenarnya di ketahui putra Sirius itu?_ Jangankan yang lainnya, bahkan Remus yang merupakan 'ibu' dan orang yang paling sering bersama Orion saja tidak mengetahui apa saja _hal _yang dimiliki dan disembunyikan Orion selama ini. Remus memang sadar bahwa putra kecilnya itu berbeda dengan anak lain. Orion bisa membaca perasaan seseorang dengan tepat hanya melalui namanya. Serta beberapa hal kecil yang malah tampak mengagumkan jika dibandingkan dengan anak sekecil Orion.

Tapi ia tidak menyangka, Orion mempunyai kemampuan yang _sejauh _ini.

"Orion, mau berbagi cerita dengan kami, sayang?" Draco mengulurkan tangannya pada Orion. Sejak dulu, ia tahu ada sesuatu yang _lebih _dari anak ini.

Bisa membaca situasi, Remus menyerahkan Orion yang ada di gendongannya pada Draco. Sebelum ia melepas Orion, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berbisik pelan ke telinga sang bungsu Black. "Bantu Uncle Draco dan Uncle Harry, anak manis." Seolah menjawab bisikan sang 'ibu', Orion mengangguk samar.

Draco segera melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggendong Orion kembali ke tepi kasur tempat Harry berada. Iris chrome miliknya menatap hangat pada Harry yang kini wajahnya mulai berubah cerah saat mendengar perihal keterangan dimana keberadaan Scorpie dan Lils dari bibir mungil Orion.

Perlahan, Harry membingkai wajah bulat itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Orion yang sedang tertawa kecil padanya. "Bolehkah kami tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Orion?"

Sekali lagi Orion tertawa— namun kali ini lebih bebas. "Takdir, Uncle. Takdir sedang ingin bermain dengan kita sekarang ini."

.

_Suprises on this Afternoon!_

.

**Hospital Wings, Hogwarts, 1995 — Flashback of Yesterday.**

Setelah menemukan kedua anak yang wajah dan warna rambutnya mirip dengan kedua murid yang sangat dikenal oleh ketiga lelaki itu, mereka segera membawa kedua bocah itu untuk dirawat sementara di Hospital Wings.

Langkah kaki ketiganya menggema di sepanjang koridor Hogwarts yang sudah sangat sepi. Di belakang ketiga sosok lelaki itu terlihat dua tubuh anak-anak melayang mengikuti langkah-langkah pria-pria itu. Adanya penggunaan mantra saat itu benar-benar efektif untuk mempercepat perjalanan mereka agar bisa cepat sampai di tempat yang akan di tuju.

Tadi, Albus Dumbledore sempat mengirimkan patronus pada Poppy Pomfrey— Madam Pomfrey, _healer_— penyembuhdi Hospital Wings agar menyiapkan beberapa obat termasuk Ramuan Tanpa Mimpi— supaya ketika dua bocah itu diobati, keduanya tidak akan bermimpi buruk atau hal yang macam-macam lainnya. Entah kenapa tapi Albus merasa sangat menyanyangi kedua anak itu dengan segenap hatinya. Terdengar aneh, mungkin. Namun itu benar adanya.

Bahkan Severus yang biasanya acuh akan sekitarnya dan orang lain— pengecualian untuk Lily dan Harry, kini merasa kahwatir dan gelisah dengan keadaan kedua bocah itu. Ia bisa melihat beberapa tulang rusuk patah serta pendaharaan di beberapa tempat. Nampaknya kedua bocah itu mengalami guncangan hebat atau mungkin keduanya jatuh dari tempa yang tinggi— sangat tinggi dan tidak bisa diperkirakan berapa tingginya. Sungguh beruntung keduanya bisa bertahan hidup hingga sekarang.

Jika seorang Severus Snape adalah bukti nyata adanya manusia yang mempunyai keengganan bersosialisasi, maka Argus Filch adalah sosok dominan dari itu semua. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang sangat anti sosial— kecuali untuk urusan tertentu. Lahir dengan menjadi squib dan di ejek hampir seumur hidup, membuatnya tak percaya akan kata 'teman' atau kata yang menawarkan adanya hubungan tertentu padanya.

Rasa sosialisnya telah terkubur sejak lama— membuatnya berpikiran bahwa tak ada orang baik di dunia ini sekalipun ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Kali ini, jangan salahkan ia jika apa yang selama dipikirkannya salah total. Ia bisa merasakan ada ikatan erat antara ia dengan kedua bocah yang mirip dengan Potter dan Malfoy itu.

Ada sesuatu hal— baik seakan menunjukkan pada sisi terlemahnya, jika masih memapunyai rasa kasihan dan kekhawatiran akan kedua bocah itu. Rasa cemas dan...takut. Rasa...kasih sayang. Benarkah?

Tak terasa kini mereka sudah berada tepat di depan pintu Hospital Wings. Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sihir, Severus membuka pintu rumah sakit mini Hogwarts itu lebar-lebar. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut ikal kepirangan berjalan cepat ke arah ketiganya. "Albus, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kau mengirimiku patronus untuk menyiapkan obat-obatan dan ramuan?" tanya wanita itu— Madam Pomfrey bingung.

Albus hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Akan kujelaskan nanti, Poppy. Lebih baik kau obati dulu mereka."

Poppy yang semakin tidak mengerti hanya bisa menaikkan salah satu sudut alisnya. Iris silvernya mengerjap bingung. "Mereka? Siapa?" Ia tak melihat masih ada dua sosok lain yang melayang-layang tepat di depan pintu— di belakang ketiga pria itu berdiri.

"Poppy..." geram Severus dengan nada yang datar dan rendah. Terkesan biasa namun menakutkan dan penuh ancaman pada saat yang bersamaan. Entah kenapa ia merasa jengah dengan rasa keingintahuan _healer _Hospital Wings itu. Ia hanya ingin kedua bocah yang wajahnya mirip Harry dan Draco tersebut segera diberi pertolongan.

"Oke— baik-baik."

Setelah Poppy beranjak pergi, Albus segera menata tempat tidur kedua bocah itu. Argus membaringkan kedua bocah itu perlahan-lahan setelah keduanya bebas dari mantra pada kasur yang berbeda. Seevrus segera menyiapkan racikan ramuan pengembali tenaga atau hanya sekedar vitamin dan suplemen biasa. Sekiranya kedua bocah itu memang sangat penting bagi ketiga pria ini. terbukti ketiganya bisa bekerja sama tanpa adanya komando apapun.

Saat Poppy kembali, ia tersenyum simpul melihat interaksi diantara ketiga pria itu. Aneh memang, mengingat Poppy tak pernah melihat sorot kekhawatiran yang terpantul serempak di bola mata ketiganya. _Siapa sebenarnya yang sedang mereka rawat? _Ia berjalan mendekati sosok ketiga pria itu sambil membawa baskom air hangat dan beberapa lembar handuk. Ia melangkah dengan pelan ke arah ketiganya. Sebelum sempat menyapa, ia malah terkejut sendiri melihat kedua wajah anak-anak yang sedang tertidur nyenyak. Wajah yang sangat familiar—

PRAAANGG!

Tanpa di duga, Poppy menjatuhkan baskom berisi air hangat tadi dan membuat air itu kini berceceran di lantai. Ia merasa bola matanya hampir terjulur keluar karena terbelalak saking kagetnya. Setahunya, tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang memliki wajah serta warna rambut yang sama persis kecuali kedua orang itu mempunyai ikatan darah— yang paling sering adalah orang tua dan anak atau bahkan jika memungkinkan adalah reinkarnasi. Tapi sepertinya opsi kedua tak berlaku mengingat kedua murid tersebut— yang wajahnya itu kini seolah memiliki duplikat dihadapannya— tentu saja belum meninggal.

Melihat keterkejutan Poppy rupanya sudah menjadi hal yang lumrah bagi ketiga pria yang ada disana. Albus segera merapikan air hangat yang jatuh akibat ulah Poppy tadi.

"Merlin! Astaga! Albus, cepat ceritakan apa yang terjadi! Kenapa bisa ada dua orang bocah ayang bahkan hampir setiap inci wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Malfoy dan Potter?"

Akhirnya, Albus, Severus dan Argus menceritakan secara bergantian tentang seluruh kejadian yang telah terjadi mulai dari A-Z pada Poppy. Sedari tadi Poppy hanya bisa menahan keterkejutannya dengan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya dan tak hentinya menggumam "Merlin...Merlin...Oh astaga!" sejak pertama kali cerita tentang kedua bocah itu dimulai.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan selanjutnya, Albus? Kita bahkan tak tahu apa-apa mengenai mereka berdua." ujar Poppy yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan rencana Albus yang ingin kedua bocah itu tetap tinggal di sana untuk sementara.

"Aku...ah bukan— Kami hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengan mereka berdua." Albus mengerling pelan ke arah Severus dan Argus , sebelum terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm, apa itu?" tanya Poppy yang makin penasaran dengan apa yang di rencanakan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Ada kalanya kita hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mencoba sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur, Poppy." jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

.

_Suprises on this Afternoon!_

_._

**Hospital Wings, Hogwarts, 1995 — Present Time**

Harry bersumpah akan menendang tulang kering Draco jika sampai cedera yang di alaminya kali ini sangat parah— lebih dari biasanya.

Sore ini ia sedang mengikuti latihan tanding Quidditch. Sebenarnya, _mood_-nya benar-benar sedang buruk saat itu. Pertama, Cedric tidak menontonnya latihan. Terserah jika menyebut Harry dramatis atau apa. Yang jelas, jika alasannya bukan untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama kawan-kawannya dimana disana juga ada penggemar Kapten Quidditch Hufflepuff itu atau juga bukan adanya mantan kekasih Cedric, Cho Chang.

Jika saja Cedric memberitahunya mengenai _alasan sebenarnya_ sebelumnya, maka Harry tak akan merasa sedongkol ini. Bahkan ia tahu tentang kebenaran berita itu langsung dari Hermione yang sempat mendengar beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang sedang bergosip ria di perputakaan.

Kedua, orang tuanya tak kunjung membalas surat yang bahkan sudah ia kirim semenjak dua bulan yang lalu. Ia bukan tipe anak manja yang akan merengek-rengek minta suratnya untuk segera dibalas. Hanya saja, ia sedang merasa sangat rindu pada kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia hanya ingin meluapkan rasa rindunya kepada mereka.

Ketiga, dan Harry menganggap ini sebagai hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Hanya perlu satu orang dan dua suku kata untuk membuat _mood_nya berada di puncak tertinggi untuk kategori _badmood. _Draco Malfoy. Semenjak kemarin malam seusai kejadian _Moonlight Syndrome _itu, Harry tak bisa tidur hanya karena otaknya dipenuhi bayangan Draco. Wajahnya juga selalu merona merah jika membayangkan betapa lembutnya bibir Draco saat mencium bibir mungilnya.

Memang, ia sudah sering berciuman dengan Cedric— tapi kali itu rasanya berbeda dengan ciuman yang diberikan Draco. Bukan ciuman yang menundukannya seperti milik Cedric —, tapi ciuman penuh kasih agar bisa saling di nikmati.

Tetap saja Cedric adalah kekasih hatinya saat ini.

Tapi ia pun tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika ia merasakan sesuatu yang lebih saat berada di dekat Draco.

Dilema.

Tak pernah ia kira hubungan asmaranya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Uh~ oke, kembali ke topik awal. Seperti biasa, Harry mengalami cedera karena latihan Quidditch sore ini. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa mendapat firasat sangat aneh kali ini.

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Draco Malfoy sendiri. Harry sungguh menyesal tadi ia sempat mengelu-elukan pemuda adonis itu.

Jika saja Draco melihat Harry saat pemuda bersurai platina itu mencoba menghindari _Bludger_, mungkin saja saat ini Harry bisa bersantai ria di dalam _Gryffindor Commom Room._

Sayangnya tidak.

Draco yang saat itu mencoba menghindari _Bludger _tak melihat jika ada Harry yang berada tepat di sebelahnya, sehingga saat ia akan berbalik haluan, ia tak sengaja menabrak sapu Harry cukup keras dan membuat malaikat mungil Gryffindor itu jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi bedebam yang terdengar — mengerikan. Tampaknya Harry harus bersiap-siap jika nantinya ia harus terkapar di Hospital Wings selama beberapa minggu.

Menyebalkan. Dan semua ini salah si Pirang-Pucat-Egois-Malfoy ini. Harry hanya bisa mengumpat benci dan marah serta malu dalam hati.

Benci karena Draco telah membuatnya keluar dari pertandingan.

Marah karena Draco membuatnya harus terkapar lagi — mungkin selama beberapa minggu di Hospital Wings — _lagi._

Malu karena...maaf, Harry tutup mulut untuk ini.

Kini Harry sedang digendong Draco a la _bridal style _menuju ke Hospital Wings. Keduanya dikeluarkan dari latihan tanding karena memang peraturan menyebutkan, "_Satu Seeker out, Seeker lawan mengikuti". _Rupanya adanya peraturan seperti itu membuat permainan menjadi lebih sportif. Dan Draco entah harus bersyukur karena bisa menggendong Harry a la pengantin seperti ini atau sedih karena ia yang telah membuat Gryffindor yang ada dalam dekapannya itu terluka, yang jelas ia harus segera mengobati.

Setibanya di Hospital Wings, Draco segera mendudukkan Harry pada salah satu kasur dan berkeliling tempat itu mencari Madam Pomfrey. Namun sialnya ia tak menemukan wanita tua itu dimanapun. Ruangan itu kosong melompong tanpa ada penghuni lain— satu pun disana.

"Mungkin Madam Pomfrey sedang pergi, Malfoy. Kau mau terus berkeliling mencarinya atau segera membuatkanku ramuan, hah?" sindir Harry dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi kali ini. Mengingat Draco adalah ahli ramuan, tak ada salahnya jika meminta bantuannya untuk membuat ramuan. Lagipula semua ini kan gara-gara dia.

Melihat sikap Harry yang sedang kesal justru membuat Draco semakin ingin menggodanya, "Bilang saja kau gugup kan karena berduaan saja denganku di sini? Padahal kau kan sudah punya Diggory, huh."

Mendadak ekspresi Harry berubah muram. Cedric, eh? Bahkan ia tak tahu jika Harry sedang sakit saat ini— atau malah pemuda itu sedang bersenang-senang dengan para gadis? Cih, sialan. Ia mencoba mengusir masalah Cedric dari otaknya dan segera membalas ejekan si Pirang Pucat itu. "_Stop it, _Malfoy. Atau aku akan mengadukanmu semua ini pada Uncle Luce dan Aunt Cissy nanti."

Tentunya, ekspresi Harry yang seperti itu tak luput dari perhatian sang Malfoy junior. _Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Jika iya, aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti ini!_ "Tukang pengadu, eh, sekarang, Potter? Menggelikan!"

"Malfoy! Kau—"

"Apa, hmm? Mau mengadukanku?"

"Cepat obati aku atau aku akan mengatakan pada Hagrid bahwa kau selalu membuang roti pemberiannya!"

Hening.

Harry tersenyum superior mendapati wajah horor milik Draco. Tidak, Draco bukannya takut pada Hagrid. Hanya saja, _housekeeper _Hogwarts itu termasuk orang yang sensitif dan sangat melankolis. Percaya atau tidak, Draco sudah menganggap Hagrid sebagai salah satu sahabatnya dan ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya— yang mana pun bersedih. Namun, untuk soal roti, ia memang tidak bisa berkompromi dengan kue atau masakan apapun buatan Hagrid yang rasanya...absurd. Dan cukuplah ia terkena diare tiga hari berturu-turut setelah memakan tiga buah _cookies _coklat buatan Hagrid saat tahun pertamanya dulu.

"Oke, oke, kau menang, Mr. Potter!" jawab Draco yang sudah mencoba untuk mengalah. Ia beranjak membuat Ramuan Penyamar Sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum mengobatinya. Dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, ia sudah kembali ke hadapan Harry dan menyodorkan sebuah piala pada Potter mungil itu. "Cepat minum, ini hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakitmu saat diobati nanti."

Harry meminumnya perlahan-lahan sebelum dirasanya ramuan itu mempunyai rasa yang— menjijikan dan baunya sungguh seperti kotoran banteng. Ia segera memuntahkan ramuan itu tepat ke jubah Quidditch milik Draco. "Kau mau membunuhku, hah? Rasanya menjijikan!"

Andai jika Harry bukan pujaan hati Draco ataupun jika saja Harry tidak sedang merengut dengan cara yang sangat imut, —dipastikan ia akan segera tewas satu detik setelah ia menyemburkan ramuannya.

Draco yang merasa frustasi segera menyambar piala berisi ramuan tadi dari Harry. Di teguknya cepat-cepat seakan ramuan itu minuman paling enak yang ada di dunia. Melihat tingkah Draco yang aneh membuat Harry merasa bingung. _Bagaimana Malfoy bisa meminum ramuan menjijikan itu dengan tenang? _Bahkan ia tak sadar jika ia telah memiringkan kepalanya— yang mana membuatnya justru semakin terlihat imut.

Tanpa basa-basi, Draco mendorong tubuh Harry terlentang di atas kasur dan segera menindihnya. Dengan cepat, ia gigit pelan bibir bawah Harry— membuat Harry mengerang yang tak di sia-siakan Draco untuk memasukkan ramuan yang sedari tadi belum ditelannya ke dalam rongga mulut Harry dan mendorongnya masuk ke kerongkongan dengan memakai lidahnya. Sesekali Draco menyesap bibir atas maupun bibir bawah Harry atau sekedar melumatnya.

Ia sempatkan untuk menyapa deretan gigi mungil Harry yang rapi dengan lidah dan ramuan yang sejak tadi ia minumkan pada Harry dengan cara yang sama secara berulang-ulang. Erangan, desahan dan decakan lidah bahkan tetesan saliva yang merembes dari sela-sela bibir keduanya mulai mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi tertentu yang khas. Kesemuanya mengandung arti yang sama yaitu kenikmatan dan gairah yang semakin terbakar atas nafsu.

Draco kini sudah tak peduli lagi dengan ramuan yang akan ia minumkan pada Harry. Ia hanya peduli bagaiman cara memanja pemuda yang sekarang sedang mendesah dan mengerang dibawahnya. Bahkan ia tak peduli jika ada yang masuk ke ruangan ini atau tidak. Kepekaan akan sekitar berada di titik terendah saat ini, baginya. Ia ingin terus membuai Harry dalam permainan abstrak tanpa batas yang di ciptakannya hanya untuk pemuda itu.

Harry yang tadinya bersikeras menolak perlakuan Draco kini mendadak pasrah akan apa yang sebentar lagi terjadi. Rasanya seperti _dejavû _saat ia kembali mendekap erat Draco dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher jenjang nan putih sang Malfoy. Bahkan kini jubah dan kemeja atasnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai. Seluruh sentuhan Draco membuat tubuhnya terbakar akan partitur-partitur emosi yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Dan itu semua membuatnya merasa...sempurna.

Mereka terus bergumul dengan rasa butuh dan dibutuhkan. Tak ada lagi logika yang ikut bergelut di dalamnya. Hanya ada nafsu, gairah, kebimbangan, bahkan perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini, cukuplah bagi mereka untuk hanya saling menunjukkan— bukan mengatakan.

Mereka tak sadar jika ada langkah-langkah kaki kecil yang mendekati keduanya.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Draco dan Harry bersumpah takkan lagi mengesampingkan firasat akan sesuatu yang _kuat_.

.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p>AN:

(1) Nama Draco diambil JK. Rowling adari singkatan Dragon + Cobra. Diberi tahu teman yang bersumber dari satu majalah yang waktu itu edisi khusus Harry Potter

(2) Artinya Putri (Spain). Di fic ini memang Harry digambarin punya _outter beauty _yang cewek banget :3

(3) Ingat animagusnya Sirius apa? Wakakak, gatau deh, kepikiran nulis aja aku-nya :D

.

* * *

><p>Aha gimana buat chptr ini?<p>

Beneran deh, ampun~ otak mepet rate M mulu -_-v ampun mamiiiih!

Sekali lagi, ga sreg update fic ini! Omigot (˘̩̩̩╭╮˘̩̩̩)

Oh ya, mau ngucapin Happy Ied Adha ya!

Bagi-bagi daging dums *o* —nyiapain mangkok

Minta kritik dan saran ya readers :)

Nyehehe yang review dapet sate dari author nanti (˘⌣˘)ε˘`)

Would gimme some review, readers? (ʃƪ˘˘.)(.˘˘ʃƪ)


	4. Waiting for Tomorrow

Hello~

Ada yg kangen sama saya? *digampar*

Maafkan saya yg belakangan ini males update fic2 saya termasuk fic ini, pr yg menumpuk dan jadwal uas yang..._men, creepy _dah -_-, maaf bgt yaaaaaaa ._.v

Gatau kenapa saya kok merasa banyak yg ga suka sama hubungan Cedrry ya? Padahal niatnya nanti itu juga punya porsi lumayan banyak buat masalah-masalah di chptr kedepan ntar, tp nyatanya banyak yg req buat mereka cepat putus. Hoh, oke mereka pasti putus kok, tapi belum dlm waktu dekat ini #maksudpaancoba

Pokoknya, intinya, Cedric pasti akan PUTUS sama Harry :p tp tunggu ya, saya lg _good mood_ buat pair ini, dan jangan bunuh saya, kalo saya nanti bikin one-shoot ato bahkan multichap buat pair ini ;D #kejangkit-virus-Cedrry #pansi

Bales review non-akun dulu ya:

Rose : Ini sudah update ya, maaf nunggu lama ehehe makasi uda review ^w^

itakyuu lover : Makasi sudah review ya ;) ah karya saya mah abal -_- ehehe maaf ya updatenya lama :p

Araishi : Makasi udah review ^w^ yang terjadi adalah...silahkan dibaca sendiri ya hoho B) loh saya malah lupa sama Regulus (Ampuni saya Aa' Reggy!) Bukan sih, ini saya bingung mau bikin siapa nama anaknya si Sirius ya akhirnya saya pake nama bapaknya aja. Soalnya si JK. Rowling kebanyakan ambil nama tokoh Harry Potter dari nama bintang ato juga gugusannya dan saya ga ngerti begituan, jadi ya begini ini 'o'a maaf ya saya updatenya lama ._.v

saiyuki ayaseharu : Kalo typos memang saya ga ngoreksi lagi abisnya males *digampar* haha jangan gitu dums, saya kan ga eksis, jadi malu *blushing* #ditendang haha abisnya saya bingung mau pake nama Latin yang mana, jadi ya begini ini -_- , eh kalo soal jemput menjemput *(apaan coba?)* itu rahasia...kayaknya sih hehe, tunggu di chptr2 depan ya Makasi sudah review ya :D

mmonkie : Iya ini sudah dilanjutin, makasi sudah review (:

Luna Ginerva : Ini sudah update, maaf ya nunggu lama :))

ndok nduk : Ini sudah update, maaf ya nunggu lama hehe c:

McGintyBeatrice : Mampus kak, ngapain baca fic yg ini? Katanya ga suka -_- (susah punya kakak aneh) Ya sudah kak makasi sudah review ya nanti tak beliin permen milkita :P

Micon : Hoho iya maaf ya nyerempet ==" eh ga tahan apa nih? *smirk* #abaikan ini udah update ya, maaf kelamaan hehe 'u'

Ghina : Ini sudah update ya maaf kelamaan ehehe :)

.,.

Disclaimer: _I dun own the chara. The chara was belongs to JK. Rowling. Hey, but the plots and this fiction are belongs to me. Then if I had the real all of Harry Potter chara and their novel plots, ITS WILL REALLY AMAZING WHEN HARRY BECOME TO BE DRACO'S WIFE!_ Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! #abaikan #mabokparah #ngayaltingkatdewa

Pairing: _"Chrome is the one for me," said Emerald. "Either I am, my lovely Emerald-honey." Chrome answered happily._

Rating: Teens! Teens! Teens! Dan belom kepikiran buat mutasi ke rate 'M'.

Genre: Family, Romance, Adventure, Friendship, Fantasy, Humor(?)—takut ga dapet feel humornya :p

Warnings: Boys Love, MPREG, OOC, OC, typo(s)— CMIIW guys!, Time Travel dan beberapa keabstrakan tulisan author ini hhh._.v

**DUN LIKE DUN READ! GET IT, RITE?**

**YOU CAN CLICK 'BACK' BUTTON IF YOU UNDERSTAND**—**ITS MEAN YOU DUN LIKE TO READ**

* * *

><p>Oh ya maaf banget updatenya lama. Kalian lumutan ga nunggunya? (buat yang mau nunggu, makasi banget 'v') saya lagi menghadapi minggu remedial soalnya jadi agak deg-degan nunggu pengumuman, remidi apa engga. Jadi mohon doanya ya \(•▼•)

Karena kalo saya ga remidi kan nanti updatenya bisa cepet hehe

Ah ya tanpa banyak bacot, langsung kita baca aja ceritanya :)

,

,

V

**The Day After Tomorrow**

_Chapter 4:_

_Waiting for the Morning_

.

.

**Hospital Wings, Hogwarts, 1995**

Adanya hari telah sore dan kini matahari akan kembali menuju peraduannya. Langit kala itu tengah berwarna oranye— sama seperti mataharinya hanya saja ada tambahan gradasi merah serat perpaduan antara biru gelap malam yang mulai menampakkan diri. Meskipun begitu, sinar oranye kemerahan dari sang surya menyelip di celah-celah jendela bahkan dinding-dinding berlubang Hogwarts. Sinar itu terbias dan memantul sempurna pada menara tertinggi di Hogwarts dan meneruskannya tepat pada sebuah jendela besar di Hospital Wings.

Hospital Wings, sebuah rumah sakit mini di Hogwarts yang di huni seorang _Healer_ bernama Poppy Pomfrey itu kini terlihat sepi. Ah tidak, hanya ada dua orang anak kecil yang tertidur pulas pada dua ranjang yang bersebelahan.

Salah satunya adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang beraparas tampan. Iris emeraldnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya yang masih menutup. Sedang di sebelahnya ada sang adik yang juga terbaring sama sepertinya. Nafas keduanya yang teratur menandakan bahwa mereka sedang tertidur lelap.

"Nggh..."

Terdengar suara lenguhan kecil dari sosok si anak lelaki. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka dan menampakkan iris sehijau zamrud turunan 'ibunya'. Scorpius— atau Scorpie, nama sapaan anak lelaki itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum benar-benar terbangun. Ia mendudukan diri— bersandar pada sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit nyeri meskipun tidak sesakit sebelumnya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah dan segera menyadari jika ia sedang berada di Hospital Wings. Tentu saja ia sangat kenal dengan tempat ini mengingat ia dan Lils sering mengunjungi Grandpa Sev yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah di Hogwarts setiap akhir bulan. Tak jarang juga mereka mengajak Orion ikut serta.

Hah, benar juga, seharusnya kini ia dan Lils duduk manis di rumah menunggu kedatangan keluarga besar mereka, bukannya malah terjebak di Hogwarts begini.

Tunggu, kenapa bisa ia dan Lils ada di Hogwarts?

Seingatnya tadi mereka terlibat pertengkaran kecil di pagi hari yang cerah lalu berujung pada membersihkan gudang belakang di Malfoy Manor sebagai hukuman dari Daddy dan Mommy, setelah itu Lils mengetahui jika Mommy sebenarnya adalah seorang lelaki (yang mana Lils sendiri bilang ia sudah tahu— Scorpie masih syok) hingga mereka menemukan sebuah kalung dengan peti kecil dan kunci yang aneh.

Bahkan anak lelaki yang hobi makan cokelat itu masih ingat bagaimana atmosfir yang tercipta saat keduanya berada di ruang hampa— seolah tanpa batas ruang dan waktu. Begitu hening, senyap dan terasa...mengerikan. Hiii, ia bergidik sendiri mengingatnya.

"Scorpie?"

Scorpie menoleh ke belakang saat merasakan sebuah jemari mungil menarik lengan bajunya.

"Lils?"

Dilihatnya Lils kini mengucek matanya (kebiasaan yang sama dengan Scorpie sendiri setiap bangun tidur) dan menyibakkan selimutnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya ke arah Scorpie. Dan baru saja Scorpie menyadari jika pakaian mereka masih sama seperti saat terakhir keduanya berada di gedung belakang.

"Kita...di Hospital Wings? Hogwarts?"

Lils menatap sang kakak tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa berada di Hogwarts terlebih Hospital Wings? Bukannya terakhir kali keduanya berada di gudang untuk menjalankan hukuman dari kedua orang tua mereka? Lalu kenapa mereka bisa berpindah tempat seperti itu. Eh, bukannya tadi ia sempat menemukan dua buah kalung aneh? Oh, jangan-jangan...

"Apa kalung ini sebenarnya adalah _Portkey, _Scorpie?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk kalungnya sendiri.

Scorpie mengangkat bahunya cepat. "Entahlah, Lils. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ia menepuk kepala adik perempuannya pelan. "Lebih baik kita cari Granpa Sev atau Grandpa Argus saja, nanti kita bisa minta diantarkan pulang."

"Ya kau benar! Aku juga sudah ingin bertemu Orion secepatnya, kita bisa bermain bersama lagi."

Sebenarnya permainan yang dimaksud Lils sama sekali bukan 'permainan' dalam arti yang sesungguhnya bagi Scorpie. Permainan yang dimaksud lebih tepat disebut membaca pikiran orang lain dan itu hanya dinikmati oleh Orion dan Lils saja. Lils sering menyuruh Orion membaca pikiran orang lain lalu menggosipkannya. Dasar anak perempuan! Sedang Orion yang tergolong anak hiperaktif, mau saja diajak 'bermain' seperti itu.

Sejauh ini sudah banyak sekali hal yang mereka ketahui, salah satunya adalah kisah romansa Rome— Andromeda, kakak Orion dengan Al, paman Scorpie dan Lils yang masih tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Al yang _notabene_nya playboy kelas kakap (turunan sang ayah) mengira ia sama sekali bukan tipe Rome. Sedang putri sulung keluarga Black itu beranggapan Al menyukai Kath yang lebih lemah lembut dan kalem ketimbang dirinya yang terkesan _tomboy_. _Idiot sekali mereka, _batin Scorpie.

Scorpie mengangguk menyetujui. Ia juga sudah lumayan lama tidak bertemu sahabatnya itu. Ya meskipun nanti akhirnya ia jadi ikut-ikut 'bermain'.

"Hei bukankah disitu ada lemari?" celetuk Lils saat melihat pojok ruangan itu tidak lagi terdapat sebuah lemari yang biasanya digunakan Madam Pamskins(1) menyimpan ramuan dan obat-obatan. Ia yakin seminggu yang lalu saat ia dan si kakak berkunjung kemari lemari itu masih ada di sana.

Scorpie mengikuti arah pandang Lils dan ikut merasa heran. Iya juga sih, seingatnya ada lemari di sudut situ. Tapi sebelum ia menjawab, terdengar suara erangan yang cukup keras.

"Aaahhh...cu-cuu-kup...Ferr-ert— ahhhh~"

Scorpie dan Lils saling berpandangan bingung. Mereka tidak mungkin melupakan suara itu. Suara Mommy! Terlebih kata _'ferret' _yang diucapkan— yang walaupun tidak terlalu jelas tapi mereka yakin itu adalah panggilan khusus— sebut saja kesayangan dari sang 'ibu' untuk sang ayah. Tapi tetap saja Scorpie dan Lils tak pernah mendengar Mommy mereka bersuara aneh seperti itu.

Scorpie menempatkan telunjuknya di depan bibir— isyarat agar Lils ikut diam. Kedua bocah kecil itu melangkah perlahan menuju balik tirai yang tepat ada sekitar jarak tiga ranjang dari tempat mereka semula. Anehnya di ruangan itu hanya terdengar deru nafas yang menggema. _Sebenarnya apa yang Mommy dan Daddy lakukan ya?, _pikir kedua bocah itu polos.

Sampai tepat di depan tirai, Scorpie berhenti dan berjalan memutar ke samping sisi tirai agar bisa melihat lebih jelas— diikuti Lils dari belakang.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Dan betapa kegetnya kedua bocah itu mendapati figur yang sama persis dengan Mommy dan Daddy-nya tengah bertindihan dan bertelanjang dada.

.

_Waiting for the Morning_

.

Harry tidak pernah merasa tubuhnya sepanas ini. Seolah suhu tubuhnya berada di puncak tertinggi dari titik panas suhu badan pada manusia. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya yang kini hanya memakai celana panjang dari baju Quidditch saja. Ia bisa merasakan peredaran darah dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan deras dan benar-benar tak terkendali. Akal sehat yang sejak tadi ia pertahankan— sekarang telah lenyap entah kemana.

Dan itu semua hanya karena sentuhan dari seorang Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Padahal tadi sejak pertama kali Draco menyentuhnya— atau lebih tepat disebut mencium, Harry sudah bersiap menendang Draco dengan kekuatan penuh sebelum— mmm, ia tak tahu harus menyebutnya dengan apa tapi seolah ada sengatan listrik kecil berisi ribuan kunang-kunang yang meledak di dalam seluruh tubuhnya. Seakan...perasaan itu membuatnya benar-benar tunduk dalam pesona sang Malfoy.

Seperti saat ini Draco sibuk membuat gurat-gurat kemerahan di leher putih bersih miliknya serta tangannya sendiri terkalung erat di leher Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Sialan.

...

—Bodohnya, ia lupa jika ia sudah ada yang memiliki.

Cedric Amos Diggory.

_Well done, _Harry. Kau sudah melupakan nama kekasihmu sendiri hanya karena sentuhan panas dari si Pirang-Pucat-Egois-Malfoy.

Ia mencoba mendorong Draco yang malah makin mengganaskan serangannya pada leher Harry. Namun apa daya tubuhnya seolah melemah dan tanpa tenaga. Ia hanya bisa medorong pelan pundak Draco namun tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Bahkan Draco Malfoy yang biasanya punya tingkat kegengsian di atas rata-rata itu pun juga hanyut dalam permainannya sendiri, kan? _Oh crap_!

Harry bahkan belum pernah berhubungan sejauh ini saat bersama dengan Cedric. Mereka memang sering berpegangan tangan, berpelukan dan cium pipi, kening juga bibir tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu. Selama ini Cedric tak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh karena memang Harry sendiri belum siap...dan takut. Ia pernah dengar dari Kendra Philip— kekasih Adam Hills, Ravenclaw, bahwa pemuda itu tak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari setelah melakukannya dan jelas Harry tak mau hal itu menimpanya.

Namun, sekarang ia malah dihadapkan pada Malfoy junior dengan sentuhan-sentuhan fisik intimnya— yang dimana pemuda itu bertitel sebagai musuh Harry?

"Draa—...ahhh...co—" erang Harry dengan suara yang tersendat dan nafas yang pendek-pendek. Dilihatnya Draco kini menjauh beberapa senti darinya sebelum membuka kaos hitam pendeknya menyusul jubah Quidditch Slytherinnya yang sudah lebih dulu tergeletak di lantai. Ia bisa melihat tubuh Malfoy muda itu— yang dulunya pernah ia lihat saat mandi bersama ketika umur 6 tahun— kurus seperti anak-anak pada umumnya, kini menjelma menjadi tubuh atletis yang sempurna.

Tubuh itu punya enam belahan yang berakhir tepat di bawah pusar. Kulit putih pucat tanpa cacat itu benar-benar menambah kesan _hot _yang sejak dulu tertempel di kening Draco. Harry mengernyit dalam diam. Perasaannya, mereka sama-sama mengikuti Quidditch dan bahkan porsi latihan mereka tak jauh berbeda. Tapi mengapa struktur tubuh keduanya berbeda sangat jauh? Draco dengan _sixth pack of adorable man _sedang badan Harry yang terkesan ramping seperti cewek?

Geraman rendah dari Draco menyadarkan Harry dari lamunannya. Dan sebelum ia sempat menjawab, bibir Draco sudah terlebih dahulu mengunci bibir mungilnya. Kapten Quidditch Slytherin itu melumat penuh nafsu bibir si putra sulung keluarga Potter. Sesekali ia mengggigit pelan bahkan menghisapnya kuat. Tak ayal erangan dan desahan Harry makin terdengar keras dan menggema di seluruh ruangan itu.

Juga Harry memastikan bibirnya akan membengkak setelah ini.

Keduanya sudah tak peduli lagi jika ada yang masuk dan menginterupsi kegiatan mereka, yang mereka inginkan sekarang hanyalah melepaskan hasrat terpendam dari diri masing-masing— terutama Draco, sosok dominan dari perbuatan kali ini. Sedari tadi, ia menahan diri agar tidak melahap Harry secara langsung, namun kini ia sendiri tak yakin bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Aaahhh...cu-cuu-kup...Ferr-ert— ahhhh~"

Desahan Harry makin menjadi saat tangan nakal Draco mulai berjalan menuju celananya. Ia yakin ia melihat kilatan jahil di mata si _Ferret _saat keduanya bersitatap tadi. Tampaknya, sebentar lagi Harry akan kehilangan harta yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

Demi kolor Merlin, ia ingin semua ini berhenti!

Dan sepertinya Merlin segera mengabulkan doa Harry, terbukti dari bunyi derap langkah— yang meski sengaja dipelankan tetap terdengar— beserta suara anak kecil yang mengikuti.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat siapa yang bersuara— menginterupsi keduanya. Dan ia yakin pula, iris chrome Draco sudah membulat sempurna lebih dulu.

_._

_Waiting for the Morning_

_._

**Malfoy Manor, 2015**

Ketegangan yang sempat terasa di Malfoy Manor tadi kini mulai mencair. Hal itu karena sejak satu jam yang lalu, Harry Malfoy sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Sebelumnya Harry dan Draco sempat mengajak Orion berbicara lebih jauh tentang keberadaan Scorpie dan Lils tapi anak laki-laki itu berkata bahwa sekarang kedua bocah Malfoy itu ada di tempat yang aman dan sedang berpetualang.

Memang kenyataannya mereka semua tak mengetahui pasti keberadaan Scorpie dan Lils, tapi setidaknya saat tahu mereka ada di tempat yang aman, yang lainnya bisa bernafas lega terutama Harry yang tadinya sempat syok— setelah itu dapat tidur nyenyak karena kelelahan mencari dimana keberadaan kedua anaknya.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu telah berkumpul para kepala keluarga beserta Al, selain Sirius yang tiba-tiba menghilang sehabis terlihat berbincang dengan sang 'istri'. Sedang para wanita berada di kamar utama menemani Harry yang sedang tertidur. Mereka mencoba memulai lagi rapat mengenai hilangnya Scorpie dan Lils namun tanpa mengikutsertakan Orion tadi sempat disebut sebagai 'penunjuk jalan' —mengingat tadi bocah kecil itu tak mau memberitahu lebih jauh lagi.

Lalu di taman belakang Malfoy Manor, terlihat tiga orang sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan duduk di bangku taman. Mereka adalah Sirius dan Remus beserta anak lelaki mereka, Orion. Mereka nampak seperti potret keluarga bahagia— yang memang begitulah kenyataannya. Apalagi jika melihat dari wajah kedua pasangan itu masih tetap tampan dan 'manis'— tak ada yang berubah. Sungguh jika ada orang tak tahu mereka punya anak gadis berumur 20 tahun, pasti dikiranya Sirius dan Remus adalah pasangan yang baru menikah.

Saat itu Remus menggunakan kaos lengan pendek dengan jubah berwarna hitam pekat serta celana panjang _khaki _kesayangannya. Penampilan Sirius tak jauh beda dengan sang 'istri' hanya saja ia akhir-akhir ini lebih suka memakai celana kain sutra yang dipadukan dengan kain jeans para _muggle_— dimana kain ini dibuat oleh Lily Potter. Sedang Orion tampak manis sekaligus gagah dalam balutan jubah mini dan dandanan yang hampir mirip sang ayah dari atas sampai bawah.

Sirius menatap Orion yang sedang tertawa riang bersama sang 'ibu' di pangkuannya. Anak itu terlihat seperti anak kecil biasa pada umunya. Namun ia tahu, Orion berbeda. Meskipun jarang bersama Orion— tidak seperti Remus, tetapi Sirius tetap tahu jika ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari sang buah hati. Ia juga tahu Orion memiliki keistimewaan-keistimewaan tertentu sejak kecil.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih harfiah soal menghilangnya Scorpie dan Lils?" tanya Sirius dengan nada tenang meski tak dapat menutupi rasa pensarannya.

Orion yang duduk di pangkuan sang 'ibu' hanya memiringkan kepalanya— tanda tak mengerti. Lalu ia menatap 'ibu'nya— seolah meminta penjelasan yang bisa dimengerti pikiran anak-anaknya. "Jadi, bisakah kau menjelaskan pada kami tentang hilangnya Scorpie dan Lils, Orion?" jawab Remus sambil membelai lembut kepala putranya.

Mulut Orion membentuk 'O' besar— yang tentu saja membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Ia kembali menatap si lelaki dewasa yang menunggu dan sudah penasaran akan jawaban yang akan dilontarkan si bocah penuh kejutan itu— julukan baru untuk Orion.

"...Aku tidak tahu."

Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat keringat di pelipis Sirius ber-jatuh ria saking tidak percayanya. Begitu mudahnya ia tertipu.

"Orion Artemis Sirius Black, jawab yang benar." titah sang ayah, Sirius. Rupanya ia benar-benar serius kali ini.

"Itu juga sudah benar, Dad." Orion menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana mereka menghilang."

Sebenarnya Orion tahu hal ini akan terjadi juga. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan untuk menutupi dari orang lain jika ia tahu 'sesuatu' tentang hal ini. Hanya saja ia ingin menuruti perkataan para peri bahwa sesekali kita harus membiarkan segala sesuatu mengalir apa adanya.

Ia memang bisa melihat masa depan. Juga terkadang ia bisa melihat masa lalu jika ingin mengingat masa lalunya sendiri.

Namun, jika ia memberitahukan penglihatannya pada Scorpie dan Lils tentang kejadian ini, pasti keduanya tak akan punya kesempatan untuk bertemu kedua orang tua mereka di masa lalu. Ia juga tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya itu sangat penasaran; bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tuanya itu disebut sepasang rival yang paling terkenal seantero Hogwarts mendadak menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak? Hmm, mereka benar-benar ingin tau.

Lagipula sebagai sahabat seharusnya ia membantu juga kan? Dan ia memang telah melakukannya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Tuan Muda."

"_Nope."_

"_No lying. Tell me."_

"_I told you, _Dad!"

"_You hadn't tell me, young prince. "_

"_Stop being childish, _Pad." sela Remus saat menyadari jika pertengkaran anak dan suaminya mulai menjadi panjang dan tidak penting. Ia menatap tajam ke arah Sirius yang menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal serta bersiul-siul pura-pura tidak tau.

"Hah, dasar kau ini benar-benar keras kepala ya? Persis kakekmu." Sang ayah mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Aku salah rupanya memberikan namanya padamu." ujar Sirius kesal karena menghadapi sifat anaknya yang lama-lama mirip seperti sang ayah. Terlebih nama dan perangai juga hampir sama. Ia jadi makin merasa bersalah menurunkan nama ayahnya pada putranya.

"Hehehe." Orion tertawa kecil menanggapi keluhan sang ayah. Ia bahkan dengan manjanya menyerukkan wajahnya di leher sang 'ibu', menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dan memenuhi indra penciumannya. _Hmm, bau Mom enak seperti biasa :9 *chukles*_

Sementara itu Remus masih tetap mengelus rambut Orion penuh sayang. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat _moody _anaknya yang kadang bisa manja seperti ini. Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka hingga si 'ibu' bertanya pada anak lelakinya, "Sampai kapan mau berbohong pada kami, sayang?"

Deg. Ah rasanya ada suatu gaya yang hampir menarik jantung bocah Black junior itu keluar. Ia sama sekali lupa untuk memperhatikan insting kuat 'Mom'-nya. Jika Orion adalah anak kecil istimewa tanpa ada yang menyadari kecuali jika diberitahu Orion sendiri, maka Remus adalah satu-satunya orang —sebelum Sirius tentunya— yang menyadari hal itu dengan sendirinya.

Dan jika ada orang yang paling tidak bisa dibohongi oleh Orion itu adalah 'Mom'nya sendiri.

Bocah lelaki itu menghela napas panjang. "Tapi ini rahasia, Mom."

Remus mengerling ke arah Sirius yang mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kami bisa menjaga rahasia," ia menatap suaminya diselingi senyum jenaka, "Ya kan, Pad?"

"Ya, 'Rion. Kami bisa menjaga rahasia." sambung ayahnya cepat.

Sayangnya Orion bisa menangkap gelagat aneh dari kedua orang tuanya. Hah, jiwa Marauders keduanya sudah mendarah daging ya rupanya? Bahkan anaknya pun akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan kejahilan mereka. Tapi ya apa boleh buat, toh ia hanya akan memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya dulu. Mungkin mereka bisa memberi saran untuk mengatakannya pada Uncle Draco dan Uncle Harry atau tidak.

"Intinya Scorpie dan Lils pergi ke masa lalu, Mom, Dad."

Remus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum berkata, "Benarkah?" terlihat sekali ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan anaknya sendiri.

Sedang Sirius menatap anaknya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisikan. Antara kagum, bingung, heran dan tak percaya. Namun ia juga merasa bangga karena ialah yang mewariskan gen-nya kepada sang anak. Berarti, sebenarnya ia juga punya kemampuan seperti Orion? Hah, lain kali ia akan mencobanya. Mungkin saja ia bisa kembali ke masa lalu menemui Remus yang masih imut-imut— ya walaupun sekarang tetap begitu sih. "Wow!"

"Kenapa tadi kau tak mengatakannya pada Uncle Draco dan Uncle Harry, anak manis?"

Orion menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab, "Kalau aku memberitahu mereka tadi, pasti mereka akan segera menyusul Scorpie dan Lils, nah padahal Uncle Harry masih sakit dan kehabisan subtansi sihir, yang ada nanti malah tambah kacau." jelasnya panjang lebar dan mendapat sambutan seulas senyum hangat dari sang 'ibu'.

"Lalu kira-kira kapan mereka pulang, 'Rion?"

"Aku tak tahu, Dad. Itu tergantung keinginan Scorpie dan Lils sendiri."

Lagi-lagi ketiga orang itu terjebak dalam keheningan hingga Sirius tiba-tiba teringat suatu hal. "Baiklah kalau begitu, nanti malam kau bicarakan semua ini pada Uncle Draco dan Harry ya? Supaya mereka tak khawatir lagi."

"Aku mau mengatakannya besok saja." Dan jawaban Orion yang ini membuat kedua orang tuanya semakin kebingungan.

"Kenapa besok?" tanya keduanya hampir bersamaan.

Orion tersenyum lebar hingga pipi tembemnya semakin terlihat bulat. "Soalnya besok pagi, hari baru Scorpie dan Lils di masa lalu akan dimulai." ucapnya riang.

.

_Waiting for the Morning_

.

**Hospital Wings, Hogwarts, 1995**

Apa yang kau lakukan ketika kau bertemu dengan orang yang wajah serta warna rambut dan bentuknya mirip sepertimu— hanya saja dalam bentuk bocah berumur 10 tahunan?

Oke, yang pasti kau akan kaget, bingung dan tidak percaya. Pasti kau berpikir bocah itu hanyalah halusinasimu semata atau orang yang kembar bahkan mirip identik denganmu namun tak ada pertalian darah sama sekali.

Begitu pula dengan hal yang dialami oleh Harry dan Draco. Mereka hanya bisa menatap bingung pada kedua anak yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan mereka. Namun Draco yang masih lumayan sedikit sadar bangun dari poisisnya yang menindih Harry dan mulai memakai kaos lengan pendeknya kembali. Begitu pula Harry yang segera menutupi setengah badannya yang tadi telanjang dengan selimut tebal.

Bahkan bukan hanya mereka tapi Scorpie dan Lils juga makin bingung dengan keadaan ini— terutama Scorpie, sih. Ia tak habis pikir tentang apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, kenapa mereka bertindihan dan tidak memakai baju? Apa mereka sedang bergulat karena bertengkar ya, pikirnya polos. Setaunya meskipun 'ibu' dan ayahnya sering bertengkar, toh mereka tak pernah sampai bergulat seperti itu. Paling jauh hanya pisah kamar dimana nantinya Daddy-nya akan tidur di kamar tamu.

Baik Harry dan Draco mengamati kedua anak itu. Salah satu diantaranya adalah anak laki-laki beriris emerald persis seperti Harry dengan rambut pirang dan wajah yang sama persis dengan milik Draco. Anak lelaki itu memakai kaos berlengan pendek yang sewarna dengan iris matanya serta celana panjang berwarna hitam ke abu-abuan. Sungguh, ia benar-benar _copy_-an murni seorang Draconis Lucius Malfoy.

Dibelakang anak lelaki itu ada seorang gadis kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahunan yang mempunyai garis wajah seperti Harry— karena memang Harry sendiri disebut 'cewek cantik' namun ia mempunyai iris chrome pucat milik Draco. Gadis kecil itu terlihat sangat manis dengan sebuah dress baby blue mini bercorak awan serta rambut yang dikuncir dua dengan pita berwarna biru navy yang tampak serasi dengan dress mungil miliknya. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya dengan memasang wajah bingung tapi sedetik kemudian mimik itu tertutupi dengan ada senyum lebar yang terlihat di bibir mungilnya.

"Mommy!" Ia berlari ke arah Harry dan memeluknya erat— membuat Draco yang ada di sisi ranjang pun nyaris terjungkal karena terjangan gadis kecil yang langsung menghambur ke arah Harry. Tapi yang membuat Draco makin bertambah bingung adalah ucapan gadis kecil itu. _Mommy? Dia memanggil Harry dengan sebutan Mommy?_

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Draco, Harry hanya bisa memasang wajah horor mendengar sapaan si gadis kecil yang kini ada di pelukannya. _Dia memanggilku...'Mommy'? Tapi_— _Hei, aku kan laki-laki!_

Harry berusaha medorong pelan pundak kecil milik gadis kecil itu— membuat Lils merasa heran karena Mommy-nya menolak untuk dipeluk. Ia mengusap sisi kanan wajah Harry dengan lembut dan bertanya, "Apa Mommy sedang sakit? Kenapa Mommy tidak mau Lils peluk?"

Sedang yang ditanya hanya bisa tertawa canggung. "Err— aku bukan Mommy-mu, adik manis. Aku ini laki-laki loh, jadi aku bukan Mommy-mu."

Dan Draco berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa melihat Harry yang bermimik seperti itu. Ya meskipun baginya pantas saja sih jika gadis kecil itu memanggilnya Mommy, toh Harry juga bisa dibilang berwajah kecewekan. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa semua ini semakin aneh.

"Tapi meskipun laki-laki, Mommy tetap akan jadi Mommy-ku!" ujar gadis kecil itu bersikeras. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Mommy-nya malah tidak mau mengakuinya. Ia beralih dan memandang Draco, "Daddy, apa Mommy sakit? Kenapa Mommy tidak mengakui aku?"

JDARRR! Draco yang terkenal akan wajah _stoic _dan pengendalian emosi yang sempurna kini sukses melotot dan menganga lebar. Gadis kecil itu memanggilnya Daddy!

Scorpie hanya diam mengamati mereka. Ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari posisinya sejak tadi. Ada yang aneh di sini, baginya. Daddy dan Mommy mereka tak terlihat seperti biasa. Menurut pengamatan Scorpie kedua orang tuanya dan Lils itu terlihat masih sangat remaja dan berumur sekitar 15 tahun— bukankah kedua orang tua mereka sudah genap menjadi 35 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu?

"Aku bukan Daddy-mu, gadis kecil. Lagipula aku belum menikah." elak Daco. Apa-apaan coba, ia dipanggil Daddy sedang Harry dipanggil Mommy? Hah, memang aku dan Harry akan menikah dan punya anak apa?

—Eh, tunggu, jangan bilang kalau mereka...

Suaranya membuat lamunan Scorpie berhenti seketika. Rasanya ia sudah tau hal apa yang terjadi di tempat ini. Kemungkinan sekarang mereka tidak berada di dimensi yang seharusnya— berarti mereka terjebak dalam dimensi yang lain. Dan itu berarti, mereka sedang ada di masa lalu! Tapi kenapa bisa begitu?

Mendadak ia teringat akan kalung yang ditemuka Lils tadi. Jangan-jangan, benda itu yang membawa kakak beradik itu ke masa lalu? Jika memang begitu, maka semua ini makin mudah untuk dimengerti. Melihat ketiga orang yang seolah melupakan keberadaannya, ia memastikan untuk memastikan suatu hal dengan memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Scorpie dan dia adikku, Lils." Ucap Scorpie sambil menunjuk Lils yang sukses membuat perhatian ketiga orang yang ada disitu— termasuk Lils sendiri yang sedang berusaha meyakinkan Harry kalau gadis itu adalah putri kandungnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke sisi ranjang lalu menatap lurus-lurus kedua iris mata yang berbeda warna milik kedua orang tuanya versi remaja itu. "Lebih tepatnya, Scorpius Hyperion Draconis Malfoy."

Lils yang seakan maksud kakaknya itu melepaskan pelukannya dari Harry dan berjalan ke sisi Scorpie. "Aku Lilian Luna Arnette Malfoy, salam kenal Daddy, Mommy."

Draco dan Harry saling berpandangan heran. Terutama Draco yang mendengar nama keluarga kedua bocah itu adalah Malfoy— dan seingatnya hanya keluarganya lah satu-satunya keluarga dengan nama keluarga 'Malfoy' yang ada di Inggris Raya.

Kebingungan juga melanda Harry. Kalau kedua bocah itu memang berasal dari keluarga Malfoy, kenapa harus memanggilnya Mommy?

"Dan kami berdua adalah anak kalian."

—adalah anakku dengan Harry?

Jujur, jika ini memang mimpi, Harry ingin segera terbangun di pagi hari.

Lalu Draco lebih memilih menikmati mimpi ini dan tidak akan mau bangun untuk sementara waktu.

.

_To be Continued_

_._

_._

* * *

><p>(1) Nama healer baru yang nantinya akan menggantikan Madam Pomfrey 10 tahun ke depan. OC saya kok hehe<p>

Gimana bagus engga? Agak bingung sih sebetulnya mau bikin pertemuannya mereka kayak gimana, secara saya kalo ngetik sesuatu itu otodidak banget. Langsung nulis depan laptop tanpa ada persiapan ide apa-apa. Jadi jangan heran kalo aneh jadinya ._.a

Saya ngerasa chap ini lumayan pendek ya? Saya usakan chapter depan makin panjang deh :D

Saya ngetiknya ini kemaren malem sambil ngantuk-ngantuk begitu jadi ya ga sreg juga mau ng-updatenya (¯―¯٥) hhh, maaf ya *reader - (ｏ・_・)ノ"(ノ_。) - author*

Oke, _would you gimme some review, guys? And thanks for reading this freaky fic _hoho ('⌣'ʃƪ)


End file.
